The Elementalist
by Harmione4ever
Summary: Harry Potter gets a surprise visitor in the middle of the night at the Dursleys. This visitor takes him away and makes him into a very powerful being. Set after 4th year. Warning: Been done before. New Characters included
1. Chapter 1

The Elementalist

Hey, before you get started this has been done before and I have almost completely copied the first part of this story from RETURN OF THE ELEMENTAL. That is an absolutely fantastic story and I loved the start to such a ridiculous extent I have copied much of it, I know thats gay and all but I wanted to take the story in a different direction eventually and I couldnt bring myself to ruin such a great start.  
Dont worry its not exactly the same as the first.

Heres the link if you wold much rather read a much better story lol : .net/s/2786990/1/Return_Of_The_Elemental

**Chapter 1 **

Harry took a deep breath and let out a great sat down on the edge of Dudley's old bed in his room at Privet Drive, thinking about the previous year when Barty Crouch Junior, in the guise of Alastor Moody, had put his name into the Goblet of Fire resulting in Harry having to do a series of dangerous tasks and finally resulting in him coming face to face with Voldemort, who he had in fact resurrected through his blood. He had also seen his friend, Cedric Diggory die in front of his eyes and the scenes of Wormtail raising his wand, then a flash of green light and Cedric's death kept replaying over and over in his mind. It was like a horror movie that never stopped playing in his head. There was such pain, grief and anger coursing through his veins as the night's events came back to him and where of all places did he have to relive.

_Yep, _he thought bitterly, _nowhere better than the Dursley's to relive your worst memories._ He missed his two best friends, and his only real friends, in the whole world and Dudley took no time in using this against Harry. It was just hours that he had said goodbye to them as he waved while walking away with the Dursleys. They had looked so pitying as they knew he was walking off to a holiday of hard work and food deprivation.

He also remembered being surprised when they came to the car park and he saw the Dursleys new car. It was a huge shining new four by four and Harry wondered what had caused them to buy such an obviously expensive car. When he had asked Petunia about this question, she had answered that they felt it was time to splash out but when Dudley approached the car he realized the real reason why. Dudley was now so big that he could only just fit in this car, let alone the old one.

"Missing your weirdo friends Harry?" Dudley sneered from the doorway, bringing him back to present times.

"That's a shame but don't worry because me and my friends have _certainly _missed you. Yes, I think we'll pay you a visit tomorrow."

Harry knew what this meant. Dudley's favourite game in the holidays had always been Harry hunting ever since he had first gone to primary school and become the notorious school bully. This had stopped for a while when he did not know Harry could not use magic outside of school but ever since the Dursleys had found out the decree against underage magic, it was as if Dudley was making up for lost time.

Suddenly something snapped inside of Harry and he just could no longer take it and all he wanted was for Dudley to leave. As if on cue with Harry's thoughts a great gust of wind came out of nowhere and blew a startled Dudley from Harry's room back into the hallway and the door slammed shut. He looked at his hands which for a mad second, looked as if an electric surge had just run over them.

_Whoa, what was that, _he thought confused.

Had he just done accidental magic? It hadn't felt like normal magic though. He pondered it for a while but soon gave up, resorting to the decision that he would send Hermione an owl about it. She usually had the answers.

All of a sudden, there was a scream of outrage from down below. Dudley had obviously just told Mr. Dursley what had happened. He could hear him stomping up the stairs, which were groaning under his massive bulk. Harry quickly moved to his desk and got out a piece of parchment and began to write. Harry quickly realized just how much it was going to help to have a convicted Godfather.

"Boy! You are going to rot in that room for the rest of the holiday. How dare you use your magic on my son. You are a filthy freak and I will tolerate you no longer. I..I..I" he trailed off, unable to carry on speaking he was so angry. His face was as purple as it had ever been and then he saw Harry at his desk, with his quill out.

"What are you doing" he spluttered.

"Oh, you know, just writing a letter to my Godfather" Harry said calmly, making sure to put as much emphasis on the word Godfather. Vernon Dursley's face paled.

"Oh, err…. Ok then, ill just leave you to it then, shall I?" he muttered cautiously.

"Ok" Harry said brightly, inwardly chuckling at his uncle's cowardice. It had been like that at the station. While wizards had surrounded them, Mr. Dursley had cowered along with his wife and son, glancing in every direction, making sure to keep their distance from everyone they could see. As soon as they had gone their separate ways though, he had regained his cool and started going off on one of his rants about how wizards were a danger to society and how they should all be locked up somewhere to keep them under control.

After Vernon had left, Harry wondered what to do. In the end he decided to actually write to Sirius and so he sat down and continued with what had just moments ago been a pretend letter.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you? I hope everything is well and you and Beaky aren't having too much of a hard time at the moment. Are you still living in that cave or have you moved to a nicer place? I hope the answer is yes. It doesn't seem right for you, a great prankster of Hogwarts and a great and majestic bird to be cooped up in such a small place._

_I have just got back from Hogwarts and am already thoroughly bored. The Dursleys are already angry with me but of course with you on the loose, I can shut them up anytime I want. Thanks for breaking out of prison. It has really helped me out this past year (wink wink). I really hope I'll be able to see you this summer. I don't see why Dumbledore has to send me back here every time. I'd much rather come and live on the run with you, haha. I may laugh but I think I'm totally serious (not Sirius as I know you will write in your reply)._

It was at this point that he realized that Sirius was as good as anybody to talk to about his little problem.

_One thing that has happened which I need some advice on. Earlier, when Dudley was annoying me about having no friends here, I suddenly wanted nothing more than for him to leave and a huge gust of wind blew him straight out of the room. I think it must have been magic because Dudley is now the size of a small elephant (I swear I am not exaggerating, he'll give Hagrid a run for his money soon). However, it has been a good half hour and the ministry hasn't sent anything. When Dobby the house-elf did magic in my house, the owl from the ministry swooped in literally a few minutes later as they thought that I had performed the magic and I got a warning. It hasn't happened yet. Any ideas as to what happened?_

_I hope we'll see each other soon._

_Harry._

Harry rolled up the parchment and resolved to send it later when Hedwig returned from her hunt.

Harry's thoughts were returning to the mysterious magic when an owl flew through his window.

_Oh great, _he thought, _I was wrong about the ministry. Shit, what if I get expelled._

However the letter wasn't from the ministry. In fact it didn't appear to be from anyone. When he opened the scroll and scanned to the bottom it hadn't been signed. With a sigh, wondering who would be writing to him now, he started to the read.

_Harry,_

_I know this is very abrupt but then with us, it always is. I have to reveal to you that it is your destiny to defeat Voldemort and no one else's, not even Dumbledore's. I want to train you and give you the best possible chance at this. I have been watching you over these last fifteen years and I can also explain to you the bout of magic you had earlier. When I do, I think this will convince you to come into training with me as you will see that it will be part of your destiny as well. Either way, I am going to come to your house tomorrow at ten pm to receive your decision. If you accept, we will leave straight away for our destination. If you believe you will come, don't even bother packing. The only thing you will need is your wand. I will see you then. If you don't want to, (which considering everything you will have to leave behind, I think is a big possibility) I will accept it and wish you the best of luck and leave straight away. There is no pressure._

_Yours faithfully,_

_You'll see tomorrow (I hope it's a shock)_

The letter left him with so many things to think about that he decided to go to sleep or he would lose himself in his thoughts and be absolutely exhausted for his visitor tomorrow.

The next morning Harry woke up, confused for a reason he could not think of. Then when he had put on his glasses, he looked over and he saw the letter lying on his desk and the previous night's episode came crashing back. He did not know whether he wanted to go. He was intrigued to say the least but it sounded like he would have to leave everything behind. He wondered if this included his school and friends. He couldn't bear to imagine doing that and yet he still thought he would go even then. He had known really, since the night in the graveyard that the task of fighting Voldemort would fall to him and he wanted to come out the other side alive. Something about the letter told him that its writer was very powerful and he could learn a lot.

The rest of the day passed very slowly for Harry as he urged ten pm to get nearer. Finally having finished his chores at nine thirty, he sprinted up to his room to get ready. He hastily tidied his room, trying to get all his possessions but just like his hair, it was a lost cause.

**21:58…..The wind blew through the open windows and rustled the curtains**

**21:59…. Harry strained his ears to try and hear something, anything**

**22:00…..Harry held his breath for the entire minute**

**22:01…..Harry triple checked his watch. It was very unlike a wizard to be late he thought.**

**22:02…Doubts started to creep into Harry's mind. Had it been a trick by the Weasley twins, or even Malfoy?**

Harry sat down on his bed disappointed. He knew how much he would have to give up but even so, if this guy was for real and could teach him amazing things, he thought he would have actually gone with him. Ever since that night in the graveyard, Harry had known that he would face Voldemort again and it would probably be at the hand of each other that they would fall. He had no idea though, how close his instincts had come to forming the words of a prophecy made fourteen years beforehand.

**BOOM!**

"Hello Harry". Harry whirled around to see what looked like a very old man in an emerald green cloak staring at him, with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. He saw grey hair but that was really old, the cloak seemed to hide the man more than it should.

"Err, Professor Dumbledore, is that you?" Harry asked tentatively.

"No my boy, though unsurprisingly, you might think, we are somewhat _distantly _related, in fact I believe we are somewhat related" he said mysteriously. He then brought his fingers up to his hood and dramatically drew it off his head. Harry gasped and the old man chuckled. He had got the effect he had desired.

"It can't be you. You died… like a thousand years a-a-ago" Harry stuttered.

"That I did my boy, that I did. And yet, I am back. To train you and an honour it will be" he said.

"An honour, but..but, your…..you're Merlin," Harry said, stuttering again.

"Yes an honour, for you are the first of my kind in 777 years. Muggles fear the number six and 666 and all that but the only number that has actually any power is indeed the number 7, and so when you were born, exactly 777 years to the very second after I was born, we all knew that we were going to expect great things from you, greater than I or even my mentor – and we were considered very powerful – and you're destiny is to rid the world of Voldemort and his followers. I'm here to train you and just generally enjoy the ride, though I'm afraid I must leave you after our training is finished."

"But, what exactly are you, I mean we" Harry asked nervously. He didn't think he was anything special, at least nothing compared to Merlin,

"and are you sure I am whatever you are, I mean I'm ok at magic but nothing special. I'm not even very close to the top in my class."

"NOTHING SPECIAL!" Merlin all but shouted,

"Your special if I say you are and believe me, I AM RIGHT. I have been watching you grow up ever since I was brought back. Not only did you defeat Voldemort when you were one, you have defied him a further three times since then, even while he was at full strength with a body. If that's not special then no-one is. You're only fourteen for God's sake and yet you have won the tri-wizard tournament, beaten a whole bunch of teachers and their enchantments, HELL, YOU'VE EVEN SLAIN A BLOODY BASILISK!"

"Yeah but I had help" Harry said lamely, not wanting to appear as if he had actually done anything of noteworthy,

"Loads of help, from everyone and most of it was pure luck, and you still haven't answered my question about how you can be here when you died a seven hundred years ago. Oh and can you please be a little less loud, I have relatives who will kill me if they wake up" he finished.

"Don't worry lad, this room has been impermeable to sound ever since I arrived. And in answer to your question, I better explain a whole lot more. You're going to want to sit down, this may take a while" Merlin said, motioning to Harry's bed. He took a deep breath before beginning to speak, both of them oblivious the twenty or so men in hooded cloaks approaching the house outside and forming a semi-circle in front of the house.

"Now Harry, have you ever heard of a race called the elementals?" Harry nodded, "They were an ancient race that lived a thousand years ago and were guardians of the Earth, keeping peace where ever they could with their legendary powers" he rattled off.

_Wow, I never realized how much of an influence Hermione has over me.  
_

Merlin chuckled, "That girl has a great influence over you doesn't she. Well anyway, yes your exactly right and the last ever elemental is standing before your eyes right now. Well last but one. Anyway, they for some reason died out, Elementalists are not genetically bred, the Gods I guess choose them,, and they are extremely rare. They stopped appearing and so when my time finally came, I invented an extremely clever and complicated charm that would alert me to when a new Elementalist was born and that would give me the power to come back and train him at a time of my choosing. That time has come, have you worked out who the new Elementalist is Harry?" Harry just nodded dumbly, he couldn't be could he.

"Are you sure, I mean just now was the first time I have ever done something like that, the first time" he repeated.

"The fact that it is now makes it even more remarkable. Most do not show signs of Elementalism until early to late twenties. Your maybe a little less powerful but power will come with time." By now Harry had gotten over his initial shock and was beginning to get excited.

"Wow, this is amazing, when do we leave?" he said excitedly. Merlin simply chuckled at him enthusiasm but then grew more serious.

"Now Harry, I want you to think seriously. Coming with me will help you to a ridiculous extent but you will have to give up everything, your possessions, your birds (he said with a quick glance at Hedwig) and even your friends. I'm afraid you won't be able to communicate with them and this is no summer training camp, this will take up a good few years. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" Harry said with such conviction that it greatly relieved Merlin. "I have seen Voldemort come back, I know that I will miss them greatly but it is not just for the thrill of becoming an Elementalist. I'm doing it for them and everyone else."

"That is good news indeed, God knows this world is going to need you but Dumbledore will do in the mean time. Now if you take my arm, we will leave for our first destination" Merlin said smiling, extending his arm.

"Great, oh wait, can I just send this letter first" Harry asked. Merlin nodded his head and Harry walker over to her.

"I'm so sorry girl but you are going to have to stay with Hermione for a while. Is that ok, as soon as you give this to Sirius will you go and live with her." Hedwig bent her head forward to show her understanding but Harry saw in her eyes great sadness.

"I'm going to miss you too" Harry whispered before heading to the window and opening it to let Hedwig fly away. He looked at her one last time before turning back to Merlin, grabbing his arm and they vanished in the swish of a cloak. A second later, number 4 of private drive exploded.

The twenty men in cloaks had been watching private drive for a sign that they could continue. The light in one of the bedrooms had been on for a while and when Harry had come to the window and let his bird fly away, the Leader stepped forward and raised a silver hand. He then dropped it and on cue, twenty golden beams of light sped from the other nineteen wands and sped towards the house. On reaching the house, they joined and a huge explosion occurred, localized in a very perimeter of number 4. The explosion did not go any further, making it all the more vicious on what it did hit and when the dust settled, to the pleasure of all the men, nothing but a very large crater remained. Then at the signal of the silver-handed man, they all disappeared with a large crack but not before they all cackled with laughter, so loud that it woke up most of the remaining resident of Privet Drive, although a great many people had seen it for themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arabella Figg looked out of her window, staring horrified at the crater that had once been the home of Harry Potter and his ghastly relatives. A blinding light and a deafening boom had woken her up and now tears were trickling down her face. She rushed to the fireplace, threw in some green flu powder and said Hogwarts. She then proceeded to stick her head into the fireplace.  
"Albus" she gasped, half sobbing, half whispering, "You must come, now!".  
Dumbledore looked in astonishment in the fireplace, what had happened to Mrs. Figg? She had looked absolutely terrible and the tone of her voice made Albus compelled to comply to her wishes at once. He took some of his own green powder from a pot on his desk and quickly flooed to her house.  
"Arabella, what is it?" he asked gently, his back to the window. Mrs. Figg only sobbed in her armchair and pointed to the window. Dumbledore spun around and immediately tears sprang to his eyes aswell. Now there were about twenty muggles standing around, including some Policeman. Dumbledore quickly made his way out into the street and started asking random people what happened.  
"Men in hooded cloaks…"  
"Surrounded the house…"  
"Saw the Potter boy at the window…"  
"Shot beams of light from sticks…"  
"Exploded."

Dumbledore approached the house, or what had been a house. Tears were already flowing down his wizened cheeks but what he saw only doubled the efforts at his eyes. The only remaining thing that survived the explosion was a silvery cloak, lying in the very centre of the crater. _The last Potter Heirloom,_ he thought grimly. He picked it up gingerly and then turned on the spot and apparated to the Burrow.

He arrived with a loud crack, and strode up to the door. He knocked raptly three times and almost immediately the door was opened by Mrs. Weasley.  
"Oh hello Albus, to what pleasure do we owe this visit, at such an hour" she said checking her watch, "I was just about to head up to bed but no worry, it can wait. Please, please come in." Dumbledore crossed the threshold of the Burrow and saw Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie sitting at the table, all with steaming cups of cocoa.  
"God Albus, what happened? You look terrible" Mr. Weasley asked.  
"I will explain everything in a few minutes, please wake everyone up and get them all down. I am going to get Hermione and Sirius."

Albus disapparated to the Granger's front door and no sooner than a second after he had knocked on the front door, a woman opened the door. Her eyes widened in surprise at the wizard and she tentatively asked,  
"Who are you, are you her for Hermione."  
_Wow, these people go to bed late_, Albus thought, noting how Mrs. Granger obviously had not even started to go to bed.  
"Yes, yes I am and can you please tell her to be ready in a few minutes to leave and warn her that something awful has happened. I'm afraid this is not a pleasant visit" and with that Dumbledore turned around and with a loud pop, he disapparated once more.

Once again Dumbledore arrived at his destination with a crack and he strode forward to the hidden house that was soon to be the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. He had put the fidelis charm on less than a week ago but as he was the secret keeper, he was one of the very few that could enter number 13, Grimmauld place. He knocked raptly on the front door and after about a minute, a very weary looking Sirius Black opened the door. Dumbledore quickly repeated what he had said to Hermione, asking him to get to the Burrow as quickly as possible. He then went back to the Granger's house and picked up Hermione before apparating back to the Burrow. Upon arriving, Hermione fell to her knees clutching her chest and began to spew what Dumbledore assumed had been her dinner.  
"Oh, I am sorry Hermione" Dumbledore said apologetically, "I forgot that that would be your first ever apparation."  
"I apparated" Hermione said excitedly, all thoughts of how it had felt and her recent throwing up forgotten, delighted to have done something new.  
"Yes indeed and your reaction is what one might call the normal reaction. I remember mine quite well, I threw up a whole meal of goat's cheese over my brother Aberforth and after that he never really liked Goat's as much despite loving them so much."  
Hermione chuckled nervously, not used to being alone with the Headmaster and the story was quite a private one she thought.  
"Well, come along" Dumbledore said, motioning towards the house, remembering his purpose and his face falling straight away. Hermione, noticing his expression, looked even more nervous than before as she wondered what had possible gone wrong.

Hermione and Dumbledore opened the front door of the Burrow to see that Sirius had arrived and had seated himself between the two twins, who were animatedly talking about their pranks at Hogwarts. The whole of the Weasley family was seated round the table apart from Ginny and when Dumbledore questioned this, Mrs. Weasley said that she didn't think Ginny would need to be there, being the overly protective mother as always. Dumbledore immediately said that this included her as much as anyone and Mrs. Weasley blushed and said she would go wake her up.  
"No need Mum" George said.  
"Ginny" shouted Fred and at that Ginny, flushing like mad, poked her head through the door.  
"Sorry Mum'' murmured across the table. She then drew a chair and almost as one the whole Weasley clan, including Hermione and Sirius, turned their heads expectantly to Dumbledore who was still standing up, near the doorway.  
"I'm afraid I am the bearer of terrible news, last-" Dumbledore started before Hermione interrupted him.  
"Why isn't Harry here, I mean I assume this is about Voldemort and if anyone has the right to know it is surely Harry" she said.  
"Alas, I wish it were Voldemort but I'm afraid that it isn't. It's Harry, he was attacked, or rather his house was, and he's gone…I'm sorry" Dumbledore croaker, tears flowing down his cheeks but he didn't care. This was not how it was supposed to happen.  
"NO! NO! YOUR WRONG! HE CAN'T BE GONE! HE JUST CAN'T BE" Hermione screamed and when she saw the sympathetic look Dumbledore threw her way, she fled from the room

Just then an owl carrying the Daily Prophet flew in through the Weasley's open window. No one bothered to pay the owl. Mrs. Weasley was holding her only daughter who was crying on her shoulder. All the rest of the group looked at the Daily Prophet.

_**Harry Potter. Dead!**_

_The boy we all know as the Boy-Who-Lived has died overnight at his muggle relatives house in Surrey. Muggle witnesses who were questioned this morning by Ministry officials disguised as Policeman told them that a strange bunch of people wearing black robes approached Harry's relatives house and sent curses at the house till a red glow covered the house, they then said there was a tremendous blast that lit up the sky, and when the light diminished all that was left of Number 4 Privet Drive was a deep crater in the ground. Harry and his relatives who were asleep at the time died instantly. Witnesses then say they saw a man who appeared to be the Death Eaters leader, raise his wand and shoot the Dark Mark above the crater. The only description that could be found of the Death Eaters was that of the supposed leader, witnesses say he had a hand made of SILVER._

_The whole Magical community is mourning the loss of the boy that defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at just the age of one. If what Albus Dumbledore is saying about You-Know-Who's return is true, then who now will stop all evil rising in the world. We at the Daily Prophet send out our condolences to those that were close with Harry Potter. In the bottom left hand corner of the page was a picture of Harry taken at the start of the Triwizard Tournament._

"PETTIGREW shouted Sirius, I KILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD, IN THE NAME OF LILY, JAMES AND HARRY, I SWEAR I'L KILL HIM."

Just then Hedwig flew in through a window with Harry's letter to Sirius in her talons. She dropped the letter into his hands and then landed on his shoulder nibbling his ear affectionately.  
"She must have left just before it happened" Arthur Weasley said miserably. Sirius opened the letter and tears splashed onto the letter as he read it. The tears were accompanied by such anger though that the other occupants in the room shrank back slightly as Sirius began to show raw power that the others had not seen in him before.

Sirius then ran out the door and was gone with a POP. Nobody got up to stop him for they were all in shock, Harry was gone, the same shy boy that they all grew to love had died at the hand of Voldemort's followers. Ron picked up the letter and after reading it, tears even formed in his eyes, shocking the family as Ron was not the sort to ever cry or share his feelings with anyone.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Weasley family.

"I'm sorry everyone I must go, I have to set up the service for Harry. Arthur and Molly would it be alright if I brought Hermione's belongings to the Burrow, I feel she will need her friends a lot right now."

"Of course Albus" said a very solemn Arthur Weasley.

"Harry was the most courageous boy I ever knew….. We will fight for him and all others that have suffered at the hands of Voldemort." All Weasley's shuddered but not at the sound of Voldemort's name, but at the tone of the old man's voice, it was a hatred so fierce that it made them all cower in fear. "I will send Fawkes with Hermione's possessions" and with that he walked back over to the fire place and flooed back to his office, leaving a very sad Weasley family behind.

Many kilometres away in old broken down castle Lord Voldemort was calling his servants. With a swish of cloaks there stood over a hundred Death Eaters before there master.

"Come forward Wormtail", spat Lord Voldemort in an icy voice. A short man with a silver hand walked towards his master, he then dropped down on his knees and started to kiss the hem of his master's robes. "Stand Wormtail. Tell me, have you and your section succeeded in killing Harry Potter and his muggle relatives."

"Y-Yes master, the boy and his house has been destroyed. There is nothing left of him or his mud blood family."

"You have served your master well Wormtail, you shall be rewarded of course" said Voldemort. Voldemort then flicked his wand and conjured a golden ring and sent it at Wormtail. "This my faithful Death Eater is a ring of strength, when you put this on you will have the strength of twenty men."

"Th-Thank you master, you are too good to your servants" sputtered a crying Wormtail. Voldemort than shouted to his congregation,

"Now that Potter has joined his good for nothing parents we will plan the destruction of the Wizarding world", cheers went throughout the Death Eaters accompanied by a few well directed crucio curses. They all believed what everybody else believed, that Harry Potter was dead.

It had been two days since Dumbledore had held the meeting of Harry's death at the Burrow. In this time Hermione had kept to herself, passing the time by sitting under a willow tree in the Weasley's backyard crying her eyes out over Harry. Fawkes brought her things a few hours after she had first arrived at the Burrow. The first thing that Hermione did was collect her photo album and go out and look at it under the willow. That is were she was again today when she heard a rustling of wings above her.

Hedwig had let everyone know that she was to be looked after Hermione the next day when

_I know Hermione, he left with a stupid old man who thought it was funny to make a lot of loud noises_. Hermione took the owls nod as though it already knew.

"Well, said a gloomy Hermione, since Harry's gone your going to need looking after aren't you? Would you mind if I took care of you Hedwig?" asked Hermione. The owl just nodded again.

_That is what Harry wished for so that it what shall happen_ _till his return _.

If only Hermione could talk to animals she would have learnt that her best friend wasn't dead. But unknown to her is that this certain skill would catch up with her later…..

Ron had been trying to talk with Hermione about Harry since her arrival, but she had been avoiding everyone, all she did was sit in the shade of a willow all day long, the only time she was near anyone was at meal times where the whole Weasley family would just eat in silence. Everyone was hit really hard by Harry's death. Fred and George were trying half heartedly to bring laughter into the Burrow, but with no success. Bill and Charlie the two oldest of the Weasley's were trying to comfort their younger siblings. Mrs. Weasley tried to act normally only to have sudden break downs and start crying, Mr. Weasley would then try and comfort his wife. Percy was never home that much due to a promotion at work. Ginny, who had a crush on Harry since her first meeting, was always seen curled up on a chair in the living room. But it was easy to say that Ron and Hermione were feeling Harry's loss the most.

Ron, who had been sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands, looked up when he heard the back door open. He saw his secret crush Hermione standing in the doorway talking to Harry's owl Hedwig. He voiced his question.

"I thought that she would have died in the attack, just like…" he trailed off not wanting to upset Hermione again.

"No, she must have been out hunting when….." she to trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence, "but I'm going to look after her now, even though Harry is gone", Hermione was trying hard to fight back tears, "he wouldn't want Hedwig wasting away would he?"

"No I suppose your right" said a slightly stupid Ron.

"Of course I'm right, when am I ever wrong" said a smiling Hermione.

Hmm, thought Ron, maybe Hedwig is giving her the comfort she needs, I mean she is smiling again, and what a wonderful smile it was, he couldn't help it when a smile found its way onto his own face. He was snapped out of his day dreaming when Hermione was calling out his name.

"Ron, Ron you stupid git, what are you smiling at me for?" Ron couldn't help but blush,

"Umm, nothing Hermione, umm do you want to play a game of wizards chess?"

"Yeah why not, I don't see what the point in me trying is though, you always beat me." Ron just laughed at Hermione's last comment while he ran up to his room to collect his chess set.

Ron and Hermione played a couple of games of chess, Ron won every game. While playing they started to draw an audience. Everyone in the Weasley family was joining Hermione trying to beat there cocky brother. Everyone was having the most fun they had had in days that they didn't even notice their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore appear out of thin air, only to give himself away when he said to Hermione.

"Do you think that was such a wise move Hermione", everybody in the living room jumped a foot in the air, Dumbledore continued, "I mean all Ron would have to do next is take your bishop and he would have you in check mate" he finished with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley who heard Albus's from the kitchen came rushing in the living room.

"Albus, what a pleasant surprise, your just time for dinner, would you care to join us?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask me that Molly, said Dumbledore. I have something I must tell you all anyway", his face then wore an expression of more pain.

"Oh well, dinner is ready now, come on everyone" said Mrs Weasley.

When all the Weasley's, Hermione and Dumbledore were sitting down at the dinner table.

"Where is dad, mum?" asked Bill.

"He's working late tonight Bill, something about doing some business for professor Dumbledore" Mrs Weasley said nodding to the Headmaster.

"That is why I am here tonight Bill, spoke Dumbledore, you see I have some more bad news for you all….. Sirius has been very badly injured by Voldemort's death-eaters. Unfortunately he is so gravely injured that he is in a coma which he does not seem likely ever to recover from."

"Oh no" sobbed Hermione whilst lunging herself at Ron. Ron seemed quite taken aback by Hermione's sudden movements but gently rubbed her back and gave her comforting words.

"How do you know Albus" said Mrs Weasley.

"I wont go into full details now Molly. After I told you all about Harry and what happened, Sirius tried to find the Death Eaters responsible for the attack. Well it seems as though he found some or in other words they found him, they then tortured him until he was in the coma that he now remains in, luckily Remus Lupin and some other members of the Order which I have just restarted arrived on the scene and managed to bring Sirius back but the healers at St. Mungo's can't seem to rouse him no matter what they have tried. They seem to believe that Sirius might be able to wake up himself but only when he himself is capable of it. It may be that he is mourning for Harry at the moment."

Dumbledore waited a few minutes for the information to sink in. "The other reason I have come tonight is to inform you that Harry's funeral will be held tomorrow at 12o'clock at Hogwarts." Everybody nodded there agreement to the old professors proposal.

After dinner was finished Dumbledore stood up.

"Please feel free to use the floo network to my office tomorrow, I will be waiting for you and then will escort you down to the Quidditch pitch."

"Why are we going to the quidditch pitch" asked Fred.

"That is where the service is being held Fred, good bye everybody, thank you for the delicious meal Molly."

"Anytime Albus, goodnight." And with a POP he was gone.

"Ah you're already here" said the solemn voice of Albus Dumbledore. The Weasley's plus Hermione had just flooed to his office.

"Yes, sorry if were disturbing you Albus, said Mr. Weasley, "but the kids didn't want to wait around any longer."

"No it's quite alright Arthur, I was just thinking…" Everyone stared at the old Headmaster. "Well, shall we go down to the quidditch pitch?" asked professor Dumbledore. Everyone nodded so they made there way down to the field.

Harry's funeral had been a very sad occasion. It had also been one of the biggest funerals in magical history. There was Ministry representatives from all magical countries, Harry's school friends, reporters from different magazines and newspapers from all over the world, and the rest were just people wanting to pay there final respects to the Boy-Who-Lived who saved them from Voldemort so many years ago.

It was 12:00pm by the time the Weasley's and Hermione arrived back at the Burrow. Everyone was so exhausted that all just went to sleep, or in the case of Hermione and Ginny, cry themselves to sleep.

Thousands of kilometres away on the other side of the world, a boy who was believed dead by everyone was waking up to a beautiful sunrise, anticipating what the day had in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry guys about the absolutely massive wait about this chapter

I have no excuse except my holidays were a little eventful and I had my gcses. I got two a stars in english so I may actually be an ok storyteller haha which was a surprise. In my mind I was rubbish. This chapter I have made as long as I could without being boring (hopefully I didnt get boring) and hopefully you enjoy but I'm afraid I would not hold your breath about the next chapter. I'll try to get it in soon but I can not make any promises, the workload in sixth form is apparently again I'm so sorry and this is dedicated to my eight reviewers so far, as this took so long:

Alya Mirielin and Nothing Fancy (special thanks to you two, Alya for being my faithful beta for who I have failed and NF for the double review)

-Forever

Anime Princess

**Echo Nightingale-Phantom **

KakashiSasukeInuyasha52891

Howlermonkey77

laurencracefan

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"OW!" Harry said as he dropped from about three foot in the air and landing on the ground with a thump.  
"Sorry Harry" said Merlin, who was nursing a bruise on his arm having also fallen from the same place, "I haven't apparated in centuries and I'm a bit rusty".  
"Don't worry, its nothing" Harry murmured, rubbing a scrape on his knee.  
"Right, first things first. What can you tell me about the Elementalists and their powers".  
"Well their ancient race who have lain dormant for the past thousand years and you were the last known one. Their power varies in terms of strength and they can control the elements" Harry recited, remembering his history of magic notes. _Wow, _he thought, _I never realized Hermione had such an effect on me. There is absolutely no way I would have remember that if she hadn't pushed me so hard in the exams last year. I don't even like history of magic.  
"_That girl has quite an effect on you I see" Merlin chuckled and Harry laughed along and for some reason blushed a little. Merlin knew that Harry had feelings for Hermione but was refusing to let them surface. He had always been watching over Harry, ever since he was born and Merlin had been woken from his dormant state.  
_Maybe now that he is far away from her he will realize that he does indeed like her,_ he thought but Merlin knew that Harry would almost certainly not go for Hermione as in the dying moments of last year, Ron had confessed to Harry that he had a crush on Hermione and Harry being the person he was would always put his friend before himself.

Merlin looked over and saw that Harry's expression was now one of great sadness and he knew that Harry was missing his friends. He knew that he had to keep him distracted by giving him a brief history of the elementalists.  
"Basically, the elementalists are magical beings that have been blessed by the creator to be able to bend the world and the things in it to the way they want to see it. This only applies to a certain extent and we only have a limited power but it does make us much beyond most wizards. In a duel, only wizards such as Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindewald and Flitwick could have a chance against fully trained elementalists."  
"Flitwick?" Harry interrupted.  
"Oh yes, it has come to my knowledge that while he has nowhere near the power of the others, he is probably the most skilled dueler of those four. If you ever get the chance, give it a go and I'll think he'll surprise you."  
"So as I was saying before, we have control over the elements and each elementalist will learn to become his animagus form and receive an elemental guardian. There are four main elements - fire, water, air and earth – and elementalists always learn how to master and control all of them but depending on which element their animagus form is, they will be able to use one to a greater strength than the others. Their guardian will always be the same as the specialized element as well. For example, I have a natural affinity for the element of air and if you would like, I will show you my form and guardian after the first part of the training."  
"Oh yes" Harry said excitedly. He wondered what Merlin would turn into but he expected it to be something impressive.  
"Wait, you said first part of the training. What's that?" Harry asked.  
"Well, in order to be a successful elemental and to be able to control your powers, you will need to be in extremely good physical condition. I can see that you are already somewhat fit, no doubt because of quidditch but before I want to start teaching you the ways of the elements, I want to bulk you up quite a bit so for a period of time until I see fit, we will simply work out." Harry nodded. He was exactly surprised and having lived with the Dursleys, Harry was a master of patience and was happy to wait to get to the fun part.

Harry looked around him to see where he was and found he had absolutely no idea. They seemed to be on some sort of plateau as he could see the edge of a cliff and the land below that seemed to go on for miles. They were in the middle of a desert.  
"Err, Merlin. Where are we?" Harry asked.  
"Ahh, I was wondering how long that question would take to come up. You see, I have brought us to the place where my tutor first brought me to be taught. This is the perfect place for this stage of the training as not only is it the perfect place to teach the first element, which I'm sure you have guessed is Earth, but it is also the perfect place to bulk up and complete the first stage. Welcome Harry, to Ayers Rock," Merlin said dramatically.  
Harry gasped. That meant they were in Australia but how. Normally apparation could only go up to about the length of the UK and maybe slightly further but they had gone the whole way round the world in just one trip.  
"I know what your thinking Harry, how did we apparate so far? Well the answer is simple, there is no limit to elemental apparation and there are no restrictions meaning you will be able to apparate around Hogwarts but enough about that. You will learn that in Nepal. Woops, I think I said too much."

For the next month Harry worked on his endurance and Merlin ordered him to run around Ayers rock everyday before coming back and doing a very strict fitness regime and then running round Ayers rock again before going to bed. Merlin accompanied him on all the runs but stood by to watch Harry do the fitness regime on top of the plateau. At first Harry had set off at a fast jog not realizing how far around Ayers Rock was and before he had even reach a quarter of the way round, he was clutching his chest gasping for air. It infuriated him to see that Merlin was simply chuckling and was not even breathing more heavily than normal. It was at this point though that Merlin had told Harry that now he had used his first elemental magic, strength would come easier and easier to him and it would not long before they would be able to have races around the rock without stopping and for many laps. Harry had felt encouraged at that but it had still taken him another four hours to complete the circuit. As a result, because the regime took so long, he had not done the evening run that night but Merlin had warned him that even if he had to run to the next morning, there would be no let off the next day. Harry had slowly improved and by the end of the month he was able to run around the whole of Ayer's Rock, but he still could not keep up with Merlin. It was at this point that Merlin decided that although he had not completed the first stage, they could half the fitness regime to just three hours a day and Harry could begin to learn the Earth element. He would have to make his staff before that though and Merlin said he could find out what his guardian and animagus forms were.

The next day they were on top of Ayers Rock and Merlin was teaching Harry about the staffs of elementalists.  
"They are substitutes of wand and can contain much power because of the stone on top of the staffs. The colour of the stone represents the power of the user and the amount the staff can handle. There are many different colours with the two rarest being Gold and Silver. These are the two most powerful stones respectively and very few have ever managed to obtain them and no-one has ever began with either of them. Then there are the middle colours; blue (and at this point Merlin summoned his staff and showed Harry the deep blue stone set in his staff), red, green and purple and then finally the lowest one is orange and they are also very rare because so few end up with an orange and only the weaker ones start off there.  
"I bet I start off orange" Harry said glumly.  
"I wouldn't think so Harry. You showed signs of Elementalism at one of the earliest ages ever recorded and this for whatever reason is directly related to power. I for one would not be surprised if you started off with a green or even maybe a red and finished off with a blue, which is actually rare itself, and please excuse my immodesty, but very powerful. Nearly all elementalists start off with a purple and finish with a green or red. Each stone colour is ten times more powerful than the one below it and when an elementalist reaches his full potential power, the staff itself glows the colour of its stone for a day."  
"Now, are you ready?" Harry nodded nervously, "Then take out your wand and start the enchantment we have been practicing for so long

Now remember every movement and the pronunciation of the spell, if you make one little mistake then it could be disastrous."

"Why? What will happen" asked a curious Harry.

"Let's just say that this rock won't be anymore than a speck of dust if you stuff up."

Harry wished he didn't ask, knowing the answer terrified him. He started to shake, not sure whether he should go through with this.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll be fine" said a confident Merlin.

"Alright, here goes." Harry then took a big breath in a spoke the incantation…

Harry was starting to wake, he had just had the weirdest dream. He dreamed that Merlin had come to his bedroom in Privet Drive and told him he was the last of an ancient race called the Elementals, and then told him that he came back to train him. The dream then took both of them to a place called Ayers Rock in Australia where Harry was watching himself saying a spell. Then next thing he knew, he was being raised above the ground, being engulfed by a huge white light.

Harry wished the dream was true, but did not want to dwell on it so he decided to get up and make the Dursleys there breakfast. With his eyes closed he reached out for his glasses, he came in contact with something but it was not his glasses, he quickly open his eyes to see that he had grabbed the nose of the man in his dreams.

"Ah Harry your finally awake are you? Good I was starting to get a little bit worried, and if its not to much trouble do you think you could let go of my nose?" said a smiling Merlin.

Harry was so happy that his dream was true that he quickly got out of bed and gave Merlin a huge hug. But something was wrong.

"Merlin, why have you shrunk?" asked a curious Harry.

"I have not shrunk my boy, you have grown, to a fair height I must say as well. Here let me show you." Merlin then grabbed his staff and sent a jet of ice from it, the ice hit the tent wall and formed a full length mirror. "There, what do you think?"

Harry couldn't believe it he had grown to what he guessed was 6 foot. His reflection also showed that he wasn't wearing any glasses, but his sight was crystal clear, and without his glasses he could see his sparkling emerald eyes searching him. His hair had grown and he also had a small bit of facial hair

"Merlin how did this happen? How come I've grown? And why don't I need my glasses anymore?"

"Calm down Harry, all will be explained, but first come and have something to eat. I would think that being asleep for 3 months would make anyone hungry."

"WHAT' shouted Harry 'I'VE BEEN ASLEEP FOR HOW LONG?"

"3 months and 10 days to be exact" replied the old man calmly.

"HOW THE BLOODY HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?" he shouted again.

"Harry please calm down. Do you remember what happened when you were making your staff?"

Harry took some deep breaths. Eventually he started to calm down, it wasn't easy though, one minute he thought he was a small boy waking up after a weird nights dream, the next he's a young man waking up after an apparent 3 month sleep.

"The last thing I remember is being surrounded by a bright light" said Harry straining his memory.

"Yes, that was most unusual, in all my life I never saw such a change in an Elemental. When the light surrounded you I sensed a lot, and I mean a lot of power coming off you. I believe that when you have learnt all you can, you'll become the strongest magical being in the world" said Merlin staring off into space picturing Harry when he was fully trained.

"You're kidding right?" said a disbelieving Harry.

"Oh no, on the contrary Harry' said Merlin 'if you don't believe me look at your staff." Merlin then passed Harry his old wand.

Harry looked at his new staff in awe. It was B-e-a-utiful. It was about a metre in length, it was made of holly like his wand but the most eye catching thing about his staff was the colour of the stone at the top.

"Merlin, it can't be, it just can't be true" said Harry in shock.

"Yes it is true Harry' said a proud Merlin 'at first when I told you about the stones, I really thought you would just get a middle stone like mine, but after you went through your change I knew what to expect. There has only been one elemental to receive that stone Harry to start off with and he was the very first, you should feel very honoured. I have no doubt that you will finish off with the deepest gold possible."

Harry then held his staff up in the air so the sun was gleaming on it. On top, standing out like a shining beacon was a translucent blue and silver. Harry thought that the blue was more dominant than the silver but the silver was clearly there. Light was hitting the stone and bouncing off at all angles. Harry was speechless; he had never seen anything so pretty. Harry then had a sudden thought.

"Merlin, can I give my staff a name? It's just that it reminds me of someone I know so much."

"I don't see why not, tell me Harry, who is the special girl?" said Merlin with a huge grin on his face.

"How did you know I was thinking about a girl?" said Harry wondering if Merlin could read minds.

"The same thing happened to me when I got my staff, I saw the beauty of it and a picture of a girl I knew popped into my head and I asked my mentor the same question. Of course he complied and I called my staff 'Thia'.

"Umm Merlin' said Harry cautiously 'Thai doesn't sound like a girls name."

Merlin laughed at the young man before him.

"Her full name was Cynthia, but when you're in the heat of battle and you need to summon your staff quickly, well you really can't speak the whole name can you? Will you have to shorten your special girls name as well Harry?" asked Merlin.

"I think I will. Ah well there's plenty of time to think about it. So what have you been doing since I've been asleep?" asked a slightly sheepish Harry.

"Oh, not much, I've been admiring your staff, walked around the landscape…. Been to a couple of quidditch matches." said Merlin waiting for Harry's reaction to the quidditch statement.

"WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?" shouted an excited Harry.

"Harry you must really learn how to control your excitement. Yes quidditch is being played here, the next game is in a months time, the two top teams are playing, and to answer your last outburst, in Australia they play all there games out in the desert, its far away from muggle eyes, the game that we will be watching is being played in a gorge."

"What teams are they" asked a bouncing Harry.

"I believe they are called the 'Thundelarra Thunderers' and the 'Woollongong Warriors'. But we shall only be going if you can call your Elemental Guardian and transform into your Elemental Animagus form."

"Now, I believe I told you that after the first stage of your training I would show you my guardians. Considering your change I believe that time has come." Merlin than held is staff up in the air, and spoke to his element. He was going to be an animagus just like his father and Sirius, he then wondered what element would choose to be his guardian. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the huge white, winged horse standing before him. But when he finally looked up he quickly jumped back a few metres, Merlin than came out from behind the large beast.

"Harry I would like you to meet Pegasus. He is my Elemental guardian. Now could you look after him whilst I turn into my animagus form? Good lad, don't be frightened, come and pat him, he wouldn't hurt a flobberworm."

Harry cautiously stepped foreword to pat the winged horse, when he reached the side of the horse he gave it a small pat, then seeing that the horse seemed to be enjoying it he became more confident and reached up and ruffled Pegasus's silvery mane. A brown owl then dropped down from the sky and landed on Pegasus's back. Harry looked up at the brown owl and then in the blink of an eye it transformed into an old man.

"That was magnificent Merlin!' exclaimed Harry. 'How do we find out our guardian and animagus forms?" hoping that it didn't involve sleeping for an extended amount of time.

"Get your staff and I will show' said Merlin, while Harry picked up his staff 'now hold it in the air with the stone level with your eyes and then let go of the staff' Harry did as he was told and let the staff float in mid-air, 'now repeat what I say after me." Harry listened to what Merlin said and then repeated him.

_Power of the Elements_

_I call upon thee_

_Release the spirits from within_

_And guide me_

Harry then watched his staff, a mountain of tension was building up inside of him. Suddenly a shape burst out from the gold stone of his staff, when it came back down it perched itself on top of his staff. Harry just stared at the creature in awe.

"Well done Harry' said a clapping Merlin 'you're Guardian belongs to the Fire element, yes that is a beautiful phoenix you have there. Would you like to find out what your animag….." But Merlin stopped talking and wore a shocked expression on his face, Harry wondered what was wrong with him, so he followed Merlin's eyes. Harry then joined Merlin in wearing the shocked face. His staff was producing another form. Suddenly, the body of a Lion, followed by a Human head burst forth from the staff and hit the ground with a menacing thump. Harry and Merlin both flinched but the Phoenix, hovering in the air next to the Sphinx looked thoroughly nonplussed.

Harry didn't know what was going on. Surely Merlin said all Elementals only got one Guardian.

"Merlin, what's happening?" said Harry.

But before Merlin could answer another form was appearing from the staff. Harry's next guardian was a blue Dolphin, the dolphin started swimming in a lake that appeared out of nowhere, the dolphin started doing some tricks and then swam back to the waters edge.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes and by the looks of it Merlin couldn't either. The only ones that seemed to know what was going on were Harry's guardians, for they were all now looking at the staff as if waiting for something….

It came… A gale started blowing red dust about, Harry and Merlin had to throw up there arms to protect their eyes. The dust storm went on for another few minutes before it receded. Harry still kept his arms up, not wanting to open his eyes and look at the creature that caused such a severe storm.

"Umm, Harry I think you should open your eyes now' said Merlin sounding a little scared 'you don't want to keep your guest waiting do you?"

Harry slowly lowered his arms but still kept his eyes tightly closed. "Merlin what happened?" said Harry not really wanting to know the answer.

"Oh I really think you better take a look for yourself Harry" said Merlin, still sounding scared.

Harry opened his emerald eyes to be met with huge gleaming yellow ones. He was face to snout with a monstrous Hungarian Horntail, which seemed to be smiling at him.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed.

_Do not be alarmed Master/ _said a voice within Harry's head.

"What? Who said that? And why are you calling me Master?" said Harry turning in circles looking for the voice.

"Oh sorry Harry, I keep forgetting to tell you important details. Once you have called your guardian, you have the ability to communicate with that guardian or in your case guardians" said Merlin marvelling at Harry's Elemental guardians.

"Awesome' said Harry looking at all of his guardians 'how do I talk to them?"

"Just speak to them through your mind" said Merlin.

"Right, here goes nothing." he then turned to his guardians.

_Hello, my name is Harry_

_Greetings Master _replied four voices.

_Umm, what are your names_ said Harry not quite sure if they even had names.

The phoenix flew foreword and bowed to Harry.

_My name is Blaze Master and I am your Fire Guardian, I am humbled to serve you _The Lion then stepped foreword.

_Hello master, my name is Tallis and I am honoured to be your Earth Guardian _Tallis then backed away. The Dolphin then swam up.

_Hi, my lord, as you probably already guessed I am your Water Guardian, my name is Lockyer _That only left one element to go. The Horntail stomped forward.

_So you must be my Air Guardian? And can you answer my question to why you are calling me master_

_Yes, my name is Taipan and I will teach you the ways of the air. To answer your other question we call you master because you are the only one that can summon us._

Harry then spoke to all of his guardians.

_Its a little uncomfortable being called Master do you think you can just call me Harry_

_As you wish Harry _replied his guardians whilst bowing.

_Thank you,_ He then turned to Merlin. "How do I make them leave, I mean surely they can't travel around with me?"

"No you're quite right' said Merlin 'just tell them they can go and that you will summon them when they are needed."

_Right, thank you for being my guardians, I will summon you when you are needed_

All the guardians then left in a gust of wind

"Well, that was an interesting event wasn't it' said Merlin looking like he was deep in thought 'four guardians, yes I think I can expect great things from you. 'Merlin didn't realise that Harry was listening to him.

"Merlin why did you tell me that every Elemental only got one guardian? Were you just having me on?" said a bemused Harry.

"Oh no, definitely not' said Merlin becoming serious 'never has an Elemental had more than one guardian Harry, you are the first ever. You just keep surprising me, I wonder if this will reflect your animagus form. Like the guardian situation, an Elemental can only transform into one creature, magical or non-magical. But I think that you will have four forms, but I'm afraid that will have to wait till next week I don't think I could take much more of your surprises today."

"Alright" said a whinging Harry.

So Merlin suggested they have dinner go to bed early, he said something about being exhausted from a tiring day. But Harry was anything but tired. He let his thoughts go over today's events. The first thing he saw was his beautiful staff, he watched as he saw his guardians come forth from his staff, watched as Merlin told him that they were going to see a quidditch match, but in the end all he thought about Ron and Hermione and what they must be going through. He had been gone now for 3 months, they would be either worried or they have forgotten about him. They would be back at Hogwarts now, thought Harry.

He then turned over on his side and took one last look at his staff; he then spoke quietly under his breath while touching the staff.

"Goodnight… Mione."

Thousands of kilometres in Scotland a month later….

Hermione had been back at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry for nearly two months. She and Ron had been made the 5th year Prefects of Gryffindor, she was still atop of all her classes and she acted as though everything in the world was normal. But everything was not normal with Hermione Granger, there was not a moment that went by when she was not thinking about her deceased friend.

Harry Potter had left a big mark on Hogwarts. For the first couple of weeks everyone except for the Slytherins had been mourning Harry's death, young girls could be seen crying in the corridors saying things like "First Cedric Diggory, now Harry Potter, who's going to be next?" and "Who's going to be Gryffindors seeker now?" Older girls were crying as well but were saying much more meaningful things like "Who's going to stop You-Know-Who now" and "Who's going to protect us if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named attacks Hogwarts?"

Hermione tried to comfort those who were close to Harry, all the while not being comforted herself. Many nights she thought of Harry and cried herself to sleep. Ron had tried to get her to talk but she quickly changed the subject and asked him whether he had done his homework yet, which of course he hadn't so Hermione would sit down and help him in front of the common room fire.

Another week had passed at Hogwarts, Hermione was sitting down for breakfast with the other fifth year Gryffindors when the owl post came. Hermione paid the owl that brought her, her Daily Prophet, she had only just recently started reading it again. Ron, who was sitting next to Hermione, looked up when he heard Seamus Finnigan calling him.

"Hey Ron take a look at Hermione's quidditch column."

Ron didn't hesitate and he quickly ripped the newspaper away from Hermione while she muttered "boys" under her breath.

"Well, what was so important Ron" said Hermione a little angry.

Ron didn't answer her, he was an inch away from the paper staring open mouthed at a picture of a quidditch player. Hermione looked over his shoulder and read the article.

_**World Record Catch.**_

_Yesterday in Australia, Brendan Maher, an unknown Seeker for the Wollongong Warriors recorded the fastest catch of the Golden Snitch in Quidditch history. Maher caught the snitch in just 6.31 seconds in the game which helped the Warriors secure top spot in the Australian Quidditch League with a 150-0 win over second place Thundelarra Thunderers. It was reported that Maher was pulled into the side due to the sickness of first string Seeker Bob Johnson. Maher told reporters that he would not be playing anymore games for the Warriors because he was planning to go on a holiday with his grandfather._

Hermione than looked at the photograph of Brendan Maher who was holding what looked to be a broom made of ice. But that was not the most interesting feature of the picture, standing there sheepishly while he was being photographed was Maher. Hermione gasped so loud that the whole Great Hall looked at her. She did not care though, she snatched the paper off Ron and looked closer at the man in the picture.

She guessed the man was 6 foot maybe a bit bigger he had messed up long blonde hair, looked rather muscly and had bright emerald eyes. She knew those eyes, she had seen them so many times, always showing different emotions, and in the picture they were showing a glowing happiness. She was rudely interrupted by Ron taking the newspaper back off her.

"Excuse me Hermione but I was reading that" he said whilst grabbing the paper back and sitting back down.

"Ron, can you see what I see?" said Hermione, hope building inside her.

"Yeah, I know' said Ron with a glum look on his face, 'I wish I could have a broom like that, its looks so fast."

"Not that you stupid imbecile, who does that man look like, look at his eyes, don't they look like Harry's?" she was now shouting and the whole hall was looking at her with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Hermione' said Ron looking sad, 'I know you want him to come back, but it's not going to happen…. He's gone."

"What? Don't you see his eyes?" said Hermione pleadingly.

"Hermione a lot of people have green eyes, plus this guy doesn't even look like Harry. Now please just stop" said Ron hoping that she would just move on.

"Your wrong" shouted Hermione. She than ran out of the Great Hall with tears falling down her face.

Little did Ron and everyone else know, Hermione was right…

**Flashback**

It was the morning of the Quidditch match between Woollongong Warriors and the Thundelarra Thunderers. Harry was once again up at the crack of dawn, he was to excited to sleep anymore so he went for his morning run with an extra spring in his step.

During his run he looked back at what he had accomplished throughout the month. He had now been able to summon anyone of his guardians at one time or all together. He could dispatch of his staff and then call it when he needed it. He had nearly completed his training on the Earth Element, which was the reason Merlin had brought him to Australia, so he could learn what the Earth was like. Harry had progressed incredibly quickly which had impressed Merlin greatly as Harry just seemed to pick things up every time he heard them. He thought it probably had to do with the fact that the Earth element belonged to one of his guardians and he would not be surprised if it was like this for all the elements. Merlin remember how much easier he had found it to learn things about the air and decided that this was in fact the cause of it. Merlin had expected to have Harry finish his training by the time he was about twenty but at this rate Harry might even be able to get back for his last year at Hogwarts. After all the earlier Harry got back, the better it would be for everyone.

Merlin had told Harry that they were going to Nepal next, and then said something about "becoming one with the Air". Harry did not know what this meant so he shrugged it off at the time.

When he had called for his staff Merlin had grinned widely when he heard Hermione's shortened name.

"Ah, I thought you would choose that girl Harry' he said with a twinkle in his silver eyes. 'She is quite pretty isn't she?"

Harry only blushed furiously at this comment. It was true though, when he closed his eyes he could picture Hermione at the Yule Ball, wearing that beautiful blue dress, smiling like an angel.

Harry smiled to himself as he ran up the last path that led to his camp. When he got closer he saw Merlin holding something that looked vaguely similar to a racing broom, as he got closer he recognised that it was, but it was not an ordinary broom… It was made of ice.

"Ah, there you are Harry, I was thinking that you might like to go and have a quick ride at the stadium before the match begins, how does that sound? I know you're missing out on a lot of things due to my appearance' said Merlin a little sadly, 'but I figured since you're such a brilliant flyer that I could perhaps make it up to you by giving you a present?' he then handed Harry the Ice broom, 'well, how do you like it" he asked hopefully.

Harry was shocked that he was receiving such a glorious gift that tears started forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Thankyou Merlin' said Harry in a deep meaningful voice. 'When can we go to the stadium?"

"Now if you like' said Merlin, glad that Harry enjoyed his gift. 'Just let me change the colour of your hair and I'll also get rid of your scar. Don't want people to notice you do we?"

A few minutes later a blonde haired and scar less Harry arrived with Merlin at the bottom of Gorge Stadium. There was no one about so Merlin conjured a snitch made of ice and let it go for Harry to catch. Harry kicked off the ground and chased the snitch. Harry was having so much fun, the broom he was riding was 5 times faster than his Firebolt, it moved with the slightest of touches. Harry turned the broom upwards and in a flash he was 60 feet above the pitch, circling, searching for the snitch.

Unknown to Harry was a spectator marvelling at Harry's flying ability. This man was the captain of the Woollongong Warriors watching Harry from the player's tunnel that led to the changing rooms.

Harry then saw the snitch hovering about two feet off the ground near the centre of the pitch. He quickly turned his broom and went speeding towards the ice snitch, within seconds Harry was pulling out of a glorious dive with the snitch clutched in his hand, he done another circle of the pitch acknowledging the non existent crowd and then landed back down on the pitch next to Merlin.

"Marvellous Harry, you really are a brilliant flyer. I wouldn't be surprised if you played professionally one day" said a praising Merlin.

Harry looked down at Merlin with a smile plastered on his face, like him he had changed his appearance. Merlin now had brown withering hair and beared. He wore a polo shirt with knee length shorts that showed his pale skin and knobbly knee's, also wearing a pair of sandals.

"Thanks Merlin, the broom is magnif…." But Harry did not finish his thankyou, for a huge man in white and red robes was shouting at him whilst running towards him.

"Oi' said the tall man in the quidditch robes. 'You fly bloody fantastic mate, tell me what you are doing today?' But before Harry could answer the excited man, he answered his own question. 'I'll tell you what you're doing, you're going to play seeker for my team, what dya say mate?"

"Are you serious? I'd love to, hang on just let me ask Mer- I mean my Grandfather."

Harry then looked at his new Grandfather pleadingly.

"Of course you can Brendan' said the old man. Merlin than stuck his hand out to the Woollongong Warriors captain, 'Hello, my name is Tom, Tom Maher, and this fabulous flyer' he said while reaching out his hand and grasping Harry's shoulder, 'is my Grandson, Brendan Maher.

"Hello Tom, hello Brendan. My name is Brett Sanders and I'm the Captain of the Woollongong Warriors. Come on Brendan, lets get you suited up, the game will be starting in an hour…

Several hours later Harry and Merlin arrived back at Ayers Rock with huge grins on their faces.

"Well that was an interesting day' said Merlin whilst taking his and Harry's hiding charms off. 'I couldn't believe it when Brett Sanders lunged at your legs and begged you to stay, and then when you said no, he started crying like a baby. Poor man I mean you were very good today Harry, tell me how did you catch the snitch so fast?"

"I don't know' said Harry reliving the attack on him from the Woollongong captain. 'I just saw it and the broom did the rest. Umm Merlin, do you think I could keep this broom?" said Harry while putting on a puppy dog face. Merlin only laughed.

"Of course you can Harry, I wouldn't dream of taking away the broom that helped set a quidditch record. Now what do you say we have some tea and then hit the sack. Then tomorrow we can see your Animagus forms, and finally complete your Earth element training. They had there tea and then fell into a sleep where they were both greeted by dreams of the magnificent day.

**End Flashback**

Harry once again woke to a beautiful sunrise in the Australian desert. He once again started off on his usual run, he was getting rather muscular now and was filling out his 6 foot figure well. He was starting to shave his beared, but he let his hair grow thinking that it hid his scar well.

When he came back from his run Merlin was already up holding his staff.

"Morning Merlin" said Harry glad they were finally going to see what kind of animagus he would become.

"Good morning Harry' said a smiling Merlin 'ready to see what your animagus form or forms are?"

"Sure am, what do you want me to do?"

"Call for your staff and then set it up the way you did when you were finding out your guardians. Then touch the stone and then close your eyes and free your mind. Your true forms should then find you."

"Righto' said Harry becoming serious, he then called for his staff. 'Mione" he bellowed. The staff materialised in the air in front of him, he then slowly closed his eyes and reached out to touch the gold stone.

When his hand enclosed the cold stone, Harry felt a part of himself being sucked out and transferred into the staff.

A rainbow of colours was slowly spreading outwards from the staff. Harry watched as the beautiful colours turned into his Animagus forms. There standing before him were four magnificent creatures.

"I think I need to sit down' said Merlin losing feeling in his legs. 'What is it about you my boy, I mean four forms, you are truly amazing."

Harry went over to help Merlin sit down on the ground. He then looked back at his Animagus forms.

The first he knew was his air animagus form, a great silver and golden eagle with deep emerald eyes exactly the same as his.  
"You must be my air form" Harry said to the eagle, which nodded before slowly disappearing.

He turned to the next one. It was a magnificent lion but he was not sure whether it was his fire form or his earth form because of the animal standing next to it.  
"Are you my fire form," the Lion slowly shook its head.  
"Earth?" Harry asked inquisitively. This time the Lion nodded and it too disappeared.

"So you're my fire form, that's interesting" looking at the graceful and dazzlingly white wolf. It seemed to be larger than a normal wolf and Harry imagined that in this form he could even take a werewolf in a fight.  
Almost as if the wolf could read Harry's mind which at this point was wondering how this wolf could be a fire animagus, its fur seemed to catch on fire and it let loose a burst of fire from its mouth which started of red and slowly turned blue.  
_That's gonna be useful_ Harry thought and the wolf nodded proving Harry's suspicions that the wolf could read his mind.  
_Well, I suppose he is part of me in a sense and soon that wolf will no longer be separate from me_, Harry thought happily.

Harry then turned to his final form, his water form. A sleek silver seal looked back at him with large emerald orbs. It was swimming in a small lake that had appeared from nowhere and as Harry turned to it, after staring back for a while, the seal did a couple of flips. Harry chuckled, knowing he would do that a lot whenever he transformed for a bit of fun. The seal then disappeared too and Harry couldn't wait to finish his training so he could become an animagus.

"Well I shouldn't think you are too far away from becoming the Lion form considering how close you are to finishing your Earth element training and once we are done all that I will make you do is beat me in a duel using only Earth element powers before I let you transform into the Lion and finish your Earth Training. After that we will leave for Nepal.

Over the next week Harry worked harder than ever and was progressing faster than before, a feat Merlin thought would not have been possible. Soon Merlin felt Harry had mastered everything to do with the Earth element and decided to put him through his paces.

"Right Harry, I have devised a little test for you and if you can complete it then will be time for you to transform into your Lion animagus form. We will then leave for Nepal once you have done that."

Harry walked over to the edge of the cliff to look at Merlin's obstacle course but when he looked he saw nothing.  
"Err, Merlin, there's nothing here?" Harry questioned.  
"Aah and that's just it. You have to create the obstacle course although the task is the obstacle course because what you will be creating won't really be an obstacle course."

Merlin then took a photo out of his pocket.  
"This is the new quidditch pitch that is to be constructed near here in a year's time for the Wollongong Warriors. It is huge and I have here the blueprints for all the different details. You are going to build it and we will leave it, muggle repellers and all. Think of it as a little leaving present for Australia and the team you played for. Study it for the next hour until you know exactly what you are going to be building. Don't worry, it doesn't have to be perfect just close to the plans so they can just tweak it to have what they want. After an hour we will leave for the place of the pitch."

For the next hour, Harry sat on his bed which Merlin had made out of fire and was charmed to always be the desired temperature of the user. At the moment it was warm due to the early hour it was being used at; it was only four o'clock in the morning as Merlin did not want any passing wizards to see Harry's task. He looked at it and soon his head was filled with facts about the quidditch stadium. He made a few alterations to the plan where he thought he could not achieve the actual desire or even sometimes where he thought he could improve it. Merlin had taught him along with the Earth element how to do all sorts of other things such as how to control other materials such as metals and plastics. These would obviously play a big part in his construction.

Finally, after the hour had passed Harry stood up from his bed to see that Merlin had busied himself making a crisp breakfast with many things such as bacon, eggs and sausages which left Harry watering at the mouth. To most that had spent four years living at Hogwarts, this would have been a pretty standard breakfast but Harry had been deprived of these luxuries due to the strict diet Merlin had kept him on.

Merlin chuckled at the ravenous expression on Harry's face.  
"Now now, don't get used to this. As you are nearing the end of your earth training I thought it right to give you a little treat but you won't be getting this again until you complete your air training." Harry pouted but dived into the food as soon as Merlin had put the food on the table nonetheless. Merlin too tucked in, he himself missing such food as he had kept to Harry's diet as well in order to be fair. As soon as Harry was finished, Merlin called for his staff and vanished the food, table and mess with a flick of the staff. He then motioned to Harry to hold onto his arm and they disappeared with a swish of his cloak. Harry had realized that elemental apparition did not require loud bangs and that Merlin had only done that when they had first met for an emphatic arrival.

When they arrived, Harry could see why the spot was chosen for the stadium. It was miles away from anything so it was very unlikely that any muggles would come across it but it still provided a stunning scene so it would be a nice tourist attraction plus you could still see Ayer's Rock in the distance.

Harry immediately went to worked making a foundation for his stadium, using mostly earth which Harry had charmed to be very useful but he added metals and other materials where needed, whether for aesthetic reasons or not. Harry toiled for hours on end under Merlin's watchful eye that it was already nine o'clock by the time he had finished. Harry lay on the ground exhausted while Merlin stepped forward to look around the stadium and to inspect Harry's handiwork. He came back with an amazed look on his face.  
"Harry, the stadium is absolutely fantastic. You are indeed, incredibly creative. I'm not sure there is much more need to test your Earth abilities but just create a couple of statues of anything you can think of."  
Harry thought about if for a moment then proceeded to make a couple of statues out of gold.

The first was of Merlin and Dumbledore, the two standing next to each other with an identical twinkle in each of their eyes, seemingly laughing at a joke although the two had never met. The real Merlin traced the lines of the statues with his fingers in wonderment.  
"Creative indeed" he murmured, "You have picked up your father's skill I see."

Harry waved his staff again and two more figures appeared, arms around each other and laughing at some unknown joke. Hermione and Ron standing as Harry remembered them in fourth year. Once again Merlin was shocked by Harry's incredible creativity and it did not escape him the beauty of the statue of Hermione. The statue of Ron was gleaming and unbelievably detailed and accurate but there was something different about the statue of Hermione, it seemed almost lifelike in the way he had remember her and he guessed that even with a thousand years of scrutiny he would still not be able to find a mistake in her statue.

Harry smiled at the two statues, reminiscing of all the times that he had spent with these two but then a wave of pain came over him. He had never been truly happy until he had met them and he had left them, he hadn't even left a note. They would be so worried, especially with the return of Voldemort. He continued smiling but on the inside he was crying. Tears were streaming down his heart as he for the first time remember what he had left behind and how much he missed them. With a flick of his staff the statues disappeared but the ache in Harry's chest remained behind.

Harry continued the rest of the day with Merlin as normal except they were practicing for the transformation into his lion form however he did so somewhat subdued and this did not escape the attention of Merlin. No matter what he did though until he said they were ready, managed to raise his spirits. However when the time came Harry perked up considerably as the occasion required his full attention as Merlin had drilled this into him time and time again and this seemed to drive the thoughts of his friends out of his mind.

"Now Harry, close your eyes and let your Elemental form find you. Once it has you should feel a tingling sensation within yourself. Now go ahead and try it. Good luck" added Merlin.

Harry then closed his eyes and felt a calm wash over him. He was picturing the Lion in his mind, it started off blurry, but started getting bigger and clearer. Suddenly he felt the tingling sensation Merlin was talking about. The next thing he knew he was a majestic and huge Lion. He pawed the ground nervously, testing out his new body but then relaxed when he felt natural in this new form and without warning he leaped at Merlin, knocking him to the ground and licked his face with a massive tongue before he was sprinting away over the plains of Africa.

Merlin burst out laughing as he saw the Lion leaping in merriment around the foot of the plateau while magically cleaning his face and elemental robes.

Soon the Harry Lion came bounding back and came to a rest in front of Merlin. He seemed to be waiting for something that made Merlin frown until he realized with a chuckle that he forgot to tell Harry how to turn back.

"Very, very impressive Harry' said Merlin marveling at the huge Lion. 'To transform back, just think about your human self." Harry did so, and where the Lion stood now sat Harry with a wide grin on his face.

"That was fanta- Aaaaahhhhh" but Harry did not finish. He had screamed out in pain and clutched his right chest.

Merlin didn't seem worried that the young man was rolling on the ground in pain. He just looked to be waiting for something. An agonising minute later Harry stopped rolling and screaming and tried to stand up. Merlin came to his aid.

"There now, all done" he said.

"What do you mean?" gasped Harry.

"Here take a look for yourself. Take off your shirt while I get the mirror ready."

Harry did as he was told, not quite understanding the old man was up to. Merlin than told him to look in the mirror of ice. His mouthed dropped and his eyes popped out. There, on his right chest was a shining green tattoo. But that was not all, a few locks of hair that were hanging down the side of his face had turned green.

"These Harry' said Merlin pointing to his hair and chest 'shows that you now control The Element Of Earth, congratulations once again. The symbol on your chest is Elemental script for Earth. Now let's pack up our staff and move on."

Harry stared at the symbol and his hair for a few more minutes before joining Merlin in packing up their camp. When everything was packed and shrunk, Harry moved over to Merlin and grabbed his arm saying one last thing.

"Goodbye Australia… Nepal, here we come…

* * *

Although his training and Merlin are important to the story, it is not the main thing and so I gave u what i think is quite a good taster of it but the next chapter will not have so much detail about the training, just a bit

it will however have harry making some new friends, and a chat with Hermione possibly in her dream aswell as some more training

it will be the last training chapter and im hoping he will prepare to travel home at the end of the next chapter

listen to this everyone, i dont know why but for me this somes up this story

watch?v=YsW7j-ISB5w on youtube

i can only write when listening to this song (doesnt apply to anything to else)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once again, Harry and Merlin fell to the ground. The first thing Harry noticed was that he was absolutely freezing cold.

"Mer..Mer.. Merlin, where are we" Harry said, his teeth chattering.

Merlin looked over and waved his hand over Harry, having seen him shivering. Immediately a warmth spread over Harry's body and he thanked Merlin.

"You really don't take notice of your surroundings do you Harry," Merlin said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry thought that this was an absolutely ridiculous question, "How the hell am I supposed to take notice when we're surrounded by all this bloody fog" he yelled at Merlin through the gale that had suddenly blown up."

"Okay, okay" Merlin said, "fair enough. Welcome Harry, to the top of the world, Mount Everest" and with that he raised his arms and the fog cleared.

Harry stood their stunned as the fog cleared and he saw the magnificent view surrounding them. They were standing on thick, crunchy snow and could see for miles over the surrounding peaks all glistening white untouched by humans. For a while he just stood their admiring the scene and wondered at the awesome power of nature.

Then he turned to Merlin and asked

"So what am I going to learn here on Mt. Everest."

"Well to start off, I'll teach you how to become invisible, and then shortly after that you'll learn how to talk to the animals of the Air Element …' But Merlin was cut off by a sudden tirade of Harry's questions.

'WHAT?' shouted Harry, 'I get to speak to more animals? I thought I could only speak to my Guardians? How many more secrets are you hiding from me? Next you're probably going to tell me that one of my friends has died while I'm on this round the world tour' Harry said, finishing in a huff.

"Well yes, by the end of your training you will be able to speak to all animals but for the moment you will still not be able to understand them. You may not have realized it but at this very moment you can talk to all the earth animals, though that is a surprisingly small list of animals as most belong to the wind, fire or water element as many of what you would think might be earth animals are actually descended from the old fire animals but just lost the ability to use fire while their ancestry stayed in their blood and don't worry I'm sure your friends will be fine."

"Sorry Merlin" said Harry sheepishly, 'I guess it's all too much to take in.'

'It's quite alright Harry' said Merlin looking at the young man with sympathy. 'Listen why don't you go for a fly while I get dinner ready.'

Harry's ears pricked up when he heard what Merlin suggested. And a wide grin was making its way on to his mouth.

'Awesome, I'll just get my broom' Harry started making his way to the tent to collect the ice broom.

'Oh Harry I wasn't talking about flying on your broom'… Harry just looked at the old man with a questioning look on his face.

'How do you suppose I fly without a broom' said a cocky Harry…

'This is so awesome' screamed Harry while flying above the clouds on the back of his Air Guardian.

_/Taipan, do you think you can go higher/_ said Harry through his mind.

_Of course Harry _and with that the huge Horntail turned upwards.

Harry thought the ride on Taipan was magnificent, they kept flying around without a care in the world. The sun was starting to set, as it was sending the last signs of orange light over the continuous Himalayan range. Harry's eyes started to water, but it was not from the icy wind, it was from heartache. Watching the beautiful sunset made him think of Hermione again. It had been so long since he had seen her smile, her big bushy hair, and her perfect brown eyes. There was no denying it, he missed everything about her.

'I hope she knows I'm okay and doesn't think I'm dead' said Harry out loud. He wanted to ask Merlin if he could send her a message so he told Taipan to head back to Everest.

_As you wish Harry, hold on now _Taipan than went into a dive. A couple of minutes later Harry was back at the camp, he told Taipan that he could go and then turned to talk to Merlin about sending a message to Hermione. But when he turned around he saw that Merlin was not alone.

'Ah Brendan, back already I see' said Merlin raising his eyebrows and nodding his head back ever so slightly to point out two strangers.

'Umm, yes Grandad. I was just, er, checking the landscape out' said Harry, hoping he sounded sure of himself.

'Oh good lad' said one of the strangers, 'got to be careful of your surroundings. Isn't that what I always say dear' he said turning to what Harry guessed as his wife.

'Yes, you do keep mentioning that, on every mountain top we climb, you'd think I keep forgetting' said the woman rolling her eyes, she then walked towards Harry. 'Hello dear, my name is Hillary, and this crazy fool' she said pointing to her husband, 'is my husband, Edmund.'

'How do, you do? My name is Brendan' said Harry stepping forward and shacking Edmund and Hillary's hand.

'You look awfully familiar, do I know you?' asked Edmund, searching Harry's face for a sign. He got it a slight breeze flew across the tip of the Everest that shifted Harry's hair so that his lightning bolt scar was showing.

'Arn- aren't you de-' said Hillary, going pale like she had seen a ghost.

'Yes, yes, he is Harry Potter' said Merlin cutting her off, becoming aggravated.

'But your supposed to be–' spluttered Edmund, but like his wife he was cut off by Merlin.

'Yes, he's supposed to be at Hogwarts, but I thought I'd take him on a lovely holiday. Now why don't I modify your memories so you don't tell anyone where we are, how does that sound?' He then raised his staff and erased their memories, he then turned to Harry. 'I'll just take these two back down to the village at the base of the mountain, I shan't be a minute' he then apparated off.

Harry thought about the reactions he just got. All his life he had been gawked and pointed at, but never had he had people turn deathly pale just because they met him. He thought since Merlin might be a while that he would have a talk to one of his Guardians.

He raised Mione, and summoned Blaze, his Fire guardian.

_Hello Harry, what can I do for you? _said the red and gold Phoenix.

_/Hello Blaze, I just felt like having a chat that's all/_ thought Harry through the mind link.

_Well, what would you like to talk about young Harry. Maybe you could tell me what you're doing in my kind's homeland?_

_/What do you mean/ _asked Harry.

_Well, we Phoenixes originate from the great mountain ranges. Like the mountains we never die, it is a very peaceful sanctuary for us all._

_/Do you think there are some phoenixes near us/ _asked Harry.

Blaze didn't answer Harry, but flew to the tip of Everest and began singing the beautiful phoenix song. Harry closed his eyes as he listened to Blaze, he was glad that he did because once his mind was filled with the song, he started picturing Hermione, but it was not the Hermione he had last seen at the end of his 4th year, but Hermione as she looked now.

Harry's heart started to break, Hermione had looked as though she had been laughing but in the next picture of her she was crying on her bed holding a picture of him. His heart started climbing his throat, he had caused Hermione this pain, he had to find a way to tell her not to worry and that he was alright. He eyes were still closed when he heard Blaze talking to him inside his head.

_Harry, are you alright? I have someone that wishes to see you _Harry then opened his watering eyes to see a small but dazzling Green and Blue Phoenix.

_Harry, I would like you to meet Emmeris, she has come to meet you, I will act as your translator seeing as though you wont be able to talk to her till you have completed your Elemental Fire training or possibly even your Air training_

_/Thankyou Blaze, she is Beautiful/ _said Harry staring at Emmeris. He then watched as the phoenixes trilled to each other, it was a few moments before Blaze talked to Harry through his mind.

_Harry, I have some wonderful news for you, Emmeris would like to travel with you, become your pet as it were_

_/Tell her that I could not do that, I could not take her from her home/ _said Harry, looking at the beautiful Green and Blue phoenix.

_You do not understand Harry, this would be a great honour for Emmeris, she wishes to do this, she can see the pain inside you that you keep hidden. She wants to help you with this pain_

Harry thought for a couple of minutes whilst looking at the noble phoenix. He thought he saw a look of pleading ness from within the dark brown eyes.

_/Tell her that I would be honoured to become her owner, but tell her not to look at me as an owner, but more of a friend./_

Blaze obviously told Emmeris what she wanted to hear, for the phoenix then flew over and perched herself on Harry's shoulder. She then started rubbing her head up and down Harry's bearded face. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the young phoenix.

'Found a new friend, have we?' said the sudden voice of Merlin.

'Uh, yeah, her name is Emmeris. Blaze started singing and she came. Blaze also said that Emmeris wants to stay with me, would that be alright?' said Harry, hoping that Merlin would say yes.

'That would be fine Harry' said Merlin, smiling at the affectionate Phoenix.

'Cool' said Harry, with a huge grin on his face. He then turned Blaze.

_/Thankyou Blaze, you have found me a very loyal companion, you may go now, I will call you soon./_

_Very well Harry, I was glad I could help_

'Now' Harry said as he watched his guardian vanish, he then turned towards Merlin. 'What's for dinner?'

'Yo-u are def-inite-ly ge-tting better Har-ry. Wh-at was the last sp-ell you used on m-e?' gasped Merlin, hunched over himself rubbing his chest.

'Thankyou' said Harry smiling whilst twirling his staff around like a baton. 'That spell was one that I made up, it hits the attacker and takes there breath away, hence, why you're having so much trouble speaking, here let me help' Harry then shot the counter curse which made Merlin fill up with Air again.

'Ah, much better, thankyou' said Merlin smiling. 'In a few more days Harry you will have finished your training on Air. All you need to do is complete your Eagle form and learn a bit more on your extra Elements.'

It had been almost 4 months since Harry and Merlin arrived at Everest and their training was almost up. Harry had loved learning the Air Element, mainly because he and Merlin spent so much time flying, to understand the Element. Merlin would call his guardian Pegasus and Harry would call Taipan and together the quartet and would fly for hours at a time soaring above the mountain ranges. Merlin had told Harry to close his eyes and let the air take his soul during these flights. Harry found it easy to let the air take a hold of him, ever since he first rode a broomstick in his first year, he had felt that he had a special bond with the Element, and the way Taipan made him feel so secure, like nothing could harm him while he was in his presence, made Harry enjoy his training even more. But like Merlin said he was almost done.

'Can I try to transform into my Eagle form this evening? I swear that I could do it' asked a pleading Harry. 'And look I've almost completed my projects for my extra Elements' Harry then went into the tent and came back out with a lightning bolt the size of a broomstick. It was single bolt that had four mini bolts that came off the end of the gleaming bolt.

'What is that you've got there, Harry?' asked Merlin, eyeing the lightning bolt suspiciously.

'Well I kind of got the idea from you, you see, my best friend Ron loves quidditch, and I thought I could make him a new broom, seeing as though he hasn't really owned anything new in his whole life, and I thought I'd make this, it fly's alright don't wo-' Harry was cut off from his rambling from a chuckling Merlin.

'It's quite alright Harry, it's a very nice gesture. Tell me what you have done for your Ice project?' said Merlin, still smiling at Harry's thoughtfulness.

Harry started to blush. He then averted his tutor's eyes and looked down at snow.

'It's another present' said Harry, not only up.

'Oh, now who would be receiving this gift?' asked Merlin, knowing full well that Harry made something for Hermione.

'Hermio…..' trailed off Harry.

'And what have you made her?' asked Merlin, enjoying making Harry embarrassed.

'It's a sculpture of all my Animagus forms standing next to each other. Would you like to see it?' Merlin nodded enthusiastically. Harry then went behind the tent and came back a few moments later levitating his sculpture. The sculpture was magnificent. In the middle stood his Unicorn form, then perched on the top of the Unicorns horn was his Eagle, then on both sides of his Unicorn were the Otter and Wolf. It was a masterpiece.

'I was hoping to give it to her for her birthday which is coming up in a couple of week's time' said Harry, hoping that Merlin would find some way of getting it to her. 'I also wanted to ask you whether you could find a way of letting me tell Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore that I am alright, is there something we can do?'

'We can't leave and meet them physically Harry….' Harry shoulders dropped and his chin fell to his chest. 'But you might be able to meet them mentally' said Merlin looking deep in thought. 'At least, maybe one of them.'

Harry's head shot straight back up and looked at Merlin as though he had just told him that Snape had been sacked.

'Are you serious, I'll be able to talk to them?' Harry said excitedly.

'Yes and no' said Merlin.

'What do you mean' asked a confused Harry.

"I mean that you will only be able to talk to one of them…. So who will it be Harry?' said Merlin apologetically. Harry didn't know what to do, he missed them all so much. His mind searched his whole body for the answer. Finally the searching stopped at his heart.

'I want to speak to Hermione' said Harry with a voice filled with love.

'I thought you might choose her' said Merlin smiling at the young man. 'Now the spell that I am going to do will allow you to enter Hermione dreams, you will be able to see her and talk to her. I'm afraid that the spell only lasts 20 minutes, but I think that, that should be sufficient. Now when would you like to do this?' finished Merlin.

'Tonight if that is possible' said Harry, thinking that he was finally going to tell Hermione that he was safe.

'Yes that is fine, we can do it right after you try to transform into your Eagle form if you like' said Merlin.

The next few hours passed by slowly for Harry. He spent his time flying on his Ice broom chasing the Ice snitch that he had made. Harry made the snitch so it was ridiculously hard to catch. In the time it took for Merlin to come and tell him it was time to complete his training and try to transform, Harry had only caught the snitch once. He was so frustrated that he sent a lightning bolt at the teasing snitch that was flying 100metres away and blew it into a thousands tiny shards. After this outburst of fury Harry felt a deep satisfaction within himself. He then followed Merlin and Pegasus back down to the ground.

'Well Harry' said Merlin, once they were grounded. 'Time to test your abilities, let's see if you can become one with the Air, and transform into your Eagle?'

'Alright' said Harry, closing his eyes and going limp.

Harry eyes had only been closed a few seconds before his silver Eagle form was clearly in minds eyes. The tingling sensation than kicked in and Harry felt himself transforming into his Eagle shape. It had stopped and Harry opened his eyes to see himself looking up at the smiling form of Merlin.

'You are truly special Harry' said Merlin proudly. 'Why don't you test out your new wings?'

Harry's shining Eagle form nodded. It then flew over to Emmeris.

_/Hello there Emmeris, would you like to come and fly with me/ _asked Harry.

_Harry, you look beautiful. Of course I'll come. This should be fun _replied Harry's phoenix.

The two birds of power then took flight into the evening sky. It took Harry a while to get used to his wings, but once he did, he felt wonderful. He had only ever felt what it was like to fly with the help of his brooms and Taipan. But this was him doing it without any help and he just felt so free. Emmeris looked like she was having a good time as well. He then spook to her.

_/We should probably head back now, I've still got to talk to my friend before we leave to our next place/_ said Harry, excitement building inside of him.

_Ok, you surely are a natural flyer Harry _replied Emmeris.

They both then headed back to Merlin, who was standing next to Pegasus. Harry deftly landed on the ground, knowing full well that as soon as he transformed back into his human for he was going to get his Air signatures, which meant a short minute of pain. He thought he better get it over and done with and in a trice he was lying on the ground in his human form. He lied there for a few more moments waiting for his pain attack to happen.

'Merlin, what's going on? I thought I fin…. Harry spoke to soon. 'Aaaaaahhhhhhh' he was struck down, this time grabbing his left chest. The pain subsided after a minute.

'Mione' he called. He then used his staff to pick himself off the ground. When he was sure he could stand without the help of his staff, he pointed it at the ground and sent an Ice jet at it which slowly raised and formed a full length mirror. He then unbuttoned his shirt and exposed his upper body.

He saw that his Green Earth Element symbol was glowing on his right chest, but next to it on his left pectoral muscle was a new symbol. The symbol for Air was shining brightly. It was white and the same size as his Earth symbol. He then looked up and noticed his hair. His jet black locks now had a new colour in them. At the front left of his hair was his Green patch, now a white patch had been positioned next to them. Harry suspected that once he was finished his training the front of his hair would show all the Elements colours.

He then noticed that he had grown a little bit more.

'Merlin at the end of my training…' He then paused not knowing how to phrase his question. 'I'm not going to end up being as tall as a giant am I?' Harry asked worriedly.

'No, no, of course not, it is just your Elemental change taking place. Once you have completed your training you should stand about 6 foot 3' chuckled Merlin.

'Oh' said Harry feeling stupid, 'well that's not that bad.' Harry then started to think that he might even end up as tall as Ron…

'HEY' Harry shouted suddenly, causing a mini avalanche to slide down the mountain. 'Can we try and talk to Hermione now?' he finished whispering.

'Yes, we may try now' Merlin then looked at Harry fondly. 'Let me just tell you that you are making me very proud Harry. I have never seen an Elemental so focused while they were training. Even the great Pasius did not learn the Air Element quicker than you.'

'I have a lot to work for Merlin' said Harry, becoming deadly serious. 'There are a lot of people I care about that will get hurt if I don't protect them. Who knows what Voldemort is doing while I am away, he could be killing all the people I love…' His mind then trailed off to Hermione and his heart swelled 10 times bigger. 'I've got to learn all that I can from you so I can finally defeat Voldemort and all of his Death Eaters.' He finished with his back straight standing proudly.

'I know, and believe me when I say that you will defeat all evil that stands in your way' replying in his own serious tone, but then turned it around and grinned mischievously to Harry and said. 'Come here and lie down and we will send Hermione the man of her dreams.'

Harry just smiled back as he went into the tent and lied down on his bed. Merlin than raised 'Thias' and began muttering a spell that Harry could not hear. The next feeling that Harry felt was drowsiness. He started slipping into slumber.

When he opened his eyes to see himself in a white nothingness, he eyes were then drawn to the lonely figure of a girl that he had missed so much. The girl just stared back at him disbelievingly.

'Ha-Harry?' Hermione chocked out through tears, not knowing if this man standing in front of her was her old friend..

'Yes Hermione, it's me' said Harry, his own tears flying down his face.

Hermione than ran and jumped into Harry's arm and started crying into his shoulder. Harry hugged her back fiercely wishing that he could never let go of his best friend. But then Hermione jumped back and looked fearful.

'Are you a ghost or some kind of spirit?' she asked hoping she wasn't right for once.

Harry just laughed at her. He had missed Hermione and the way she always tried to figure out what was going on.

'No I'm not a ghost or spirit. I'm Harry James Potter, I'm 15 years old, I have the 2 best friends in the whole wide world, that I've missed terribly' Harry then looked down into Hermione's tear glistened brown eyes and cupped her cheek and continued, 'most especially you.'

Hermione looked in Harry's deep emerald eyes and saw a strange emotion, one that she had never seen come from them ever.

'Why have you missed me' said Hermione, looking down at her feet. Harry quickly made a rose out of Ice and handed it to her. Hermione stared at the gleaming Ice rose and took it, she expected it to be freezing cold, but it was warm. She then looked up to see Harry smiling down at her.

'If you only knew what effect your smile had on me Hermione, you would understand' said Harry, tracing Hermione's jaw line as he spoke. Hermione than flashed a bright dazzling smile.

'Ah, that's what I've missed.' He then gave Hermione another bone crushing hug. Hermione then pulled back once again.

'Harry, where have you been? If you're not dead?' said Hermione becoming serious.

'Well, it's a long stor…..' but Harry's voice and form started fading.

'Harry, what's going on?' shouted Hermione, but she to was fading.

Harry replied through tears slowly.

'Tiiimme toooo ggooo.' And with that he was gone from Hermione's dream world…

Hermione screamed and screamed Harry's name in the dream world until she was violently shaken awake by her dorm mate, Lavender Brown.

'Hermione. Hermione wake up, your having another nightmare.'

Hermione then sat up quickly and checked her surroundings. Still thinking about the dream she had, or was it a dream, it seemed so real, Harry was really hugging her, he was really talking to her.

'Were you dreaming about Harry again?' asked her other dorm mate, Parvati Patil.

Hermione looked up and saw that both girls were wearing looks of complete sympathy. Hermione than made up her mind, she had to move on, it was only a dream. From now on she was not going to think about Harry anymore, she was going to live her life. She then answered her dorm mates.

'No it was just a nightmare, Professor Snape had failed one of my papers' lied Hermione.

Parvati and Lavender didn't believe this, but in respect to Hermione's privacy they then went back to there own four poster beds and went back to sleep.

From that moment on Hermione swore to forget Harry. She was going to believe what everyone else believed, that Harry Potter was dead. She then threw what she was holding in her hand out the window not even realising what it was. But if she took notice of what she threw out the dorm window she would have realised that her dream about Harry was true.

Soaring through the air, travelling like a bullet towards the Hogwarts grounds was the Ice rose that Harry had Hermione. It then hit, but nothing happened to it, the Ice should have broken into a hundred tiny pieces, but it didn't, it just stood vertically in the ground like it was another common flower, shining in the moonlight, forgotten…

It had 25 months since Harry had first started his training and in a few moments he would be done. All he was waiting for was an eruption from a huge Volcano in the Indonesian Islands.

While Harry was standing in the middle of the crater of the Volcano, he thought back to what he had done in becoming a great Elemental. His mind took him back to Australia where he learnt the Earth Element and the History of the Elementals, he then went to Mount Everest where he mastered the Air and learnt light and dark curses, which he used when learning to duel. His thoughts than took him to his Water Element training which took place at the very bottom of the Pacific Ocean, Harry spent 5 months in the Water of the huge Ocean, thanks to his Air training he was never without fresh Air. It was there he learnt how to Heal things and how to revive the sick. He had also transformed into his Otter and completed his Water Element training, he then got his Water symbol, which did not reside on his chest with his other symbolic tattoo's but placed itself on the right side of his lower abdomen. He and Merlin then arrived where he was today, a tiny Indonesian Island that was home to a very active volcano. It was here that Harry's Elemental training would finish. He had learnt how to fight physically at the volcanic mountain. He was now a master in all types of Martial Arts. He had spent so much time at his Fire training because Merlin had wanted him to experience first hand, the wrath of Fire, and that's what they did. The day had finally come, which was goo for Harry because once he finished he could travel back to Hogwarts and catch the start of what would have been his 7th year. He was woken out of his thoughts by a very familiar voice.

'Righto Harry, this is it, after this you will be finally finished!' shouted Merlin as the Volcano started to shake violently around them. 'Now Harry the Fire will not harm you if you become its master. But if you do not control the Element then you shall die.'

'Your words are always so comforting' said a sarcastic Harry.

Over his training he had become confident with his Elemental abilities, he knew that if he concentrated hard enough nothing could disturb his shields. Harry then became serious, and sent his shield up, which was a good thing because the next moment the Volcano erupted and hot lava and magma burst out from cracks that were appearing from the volcano's base. Harry stood firm he knew the Fire would not burn him if he 'became one' as Merlin always said. He felt the lava creeping up his legs, quickly reaching his hips, then in a few seconds his was drowned by the thick substance. He stayed calm though, he was focusing all of his energy on controlling the Fire Element. Lava then burst from the top of the volcano and left Harry standing in the middle of the crater completely unharmed.

'Excellent Harry' shouted Merlin. 'You have completed your training, you are now a fully trained Elemental, now we just have to wait for you last symbols' he then looked at Harry expectantly.

'Symbols? I thought I only had my Fire symbol to g-' but like all other times during his training he was struck down, this time wrapping his arms around his torso. The pain that Harry felt was anything beyond a Cruciatus Curse. He rolled around screaming in immense pain. It was a few minutes till the pain subsided. When it did Harry called for staff and put a Healing spell on himself. Once the spell had taken effect he jumped up and lifted himself with the Air Element and flew himself out of the volcanic crater.

When he landed back on the ground near his camp, Emmeris gave him a funny look which he did not notice, he then used his staff to conjure a mirror that would show him his final state as an Elemental. He was 6 foot 3, had a solid build from all the muscles he had gained from all the physical work he had been doing. He then took off his shirt and stared in shock, he looked down quickly at his glowing Fire symbol that was positioned on his left side of his 6 pack. But that was not the thing that made him react so shocked, it was what was happening to all his other symbols. They were all glowing there respective colours and sending a beam of there colour at the centre of Harry's sternum. When the beams collided with each other there was a massive light projecting outwards from Harry's body. When the light was gone Harry looked at the spectacle on his chest. Placed in the middle of his chest was yet another symbol, it was joined to all the other Element symbols with lines of the Elemental colour. Harry then looked at his hair, it was no longer long, but had mysteriously cut itself so that it was back to its old messy and untamed self. His hair was still black except for the sides where all his Elemental patches were dyed in eternally. They were positioned perfectly so that no colour was overlapping the other. He then turned to Merlin, hoping to get some questions answered.

'Well done Harry' said Merlin with a sad look on his face. 'That symbol in the centre of your chest is the mark of an Elemental. You have completed your training. You may return to your friends and Hogwarts' then he finished sadly. 'My time with you is done.' Harry then walked forward and hugged the old man that he had come to love as a Grandfather.

'I will never forget what you have done for me' said Harry pulling back and wiping away stray tears.

'It was a pleasure to meet you Harry, you are the most powerful Wizard I have ever known, which is quite a complement seeing as though I know a lot of wizards and don't worry, I don't expect this will be the last time we see each other' he then smiled. 'I will always be with you Harry. Now go home, and do two things for me.'

'What's that' asked Harry, who was also smiling now. Merlin than gave Harry a wicked grin.

'The first is to have fun with Voldemort and his little followers' he then gave Harry a little wink. He then started to fade. The second is….. Get the girl of your dreams…' He was then gone. Harry just smiled at the place Merlin had just stood. He would miss the old man terribly, but on the other hand he was going back to his friends. He could see there faces now, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and everyone else that he had missed so much.

_/Well Emmeris, just looks like it's you and me now/_ said Harry to his phoenix.

_Not necessarily Harry, I think we may have one more companion _replied the phoenix.

_/What are you talking abo-/ _but he then looked down at his feet and saw a young Wolf cub. The cub was all grey with silver stripes flowing through his coat. The cub was pulling on his robes trying to get Harry to follow it.

_/What's wrong/_ asked Harry to the cub.

If the cub looked shocked that Harry was talking to him he shook it off quickly.

_My mum was hit by the flying rocks that came from the volcano, you've got to come and help. You're a wizard aren't you? _pleaded the young wolf cub.

_/Lead the way/_ said Harry, knowing that he didn't have much time.

The little wolf then let go of his robes and set off at a quick pace with Harry following closely behind. When Harry and the cub finally arrived at the place where the cubs mother was, Harry could see that there was nothing he could for the poor creature, it was already dead. That didn't seem to stop the little cub though, who quickly ran up to his mother's side and nudged her neck trying to get it to wake.

_Why aren't you helping _said the cub pleadingly to Harry.

_/I'm sorry, but she is gone. I can not bring back the dead/_ said Harry holding back tears.

_She's not dead, please help her _said the cub.

_/I wish I could but I can't/_ said Harry, guilt starting to build up inside of him.

_She can't be dead, I have no one else_

Harry thought he could relate to the cub, and decided to help. He thought of Ginny and how she loved all creatures, except for maybe snakes that is, but that was for a different reason.

_/Listen, umm, what's your name/_ asked Harry figuring that this was a good place to start.

_Shydan _replied the Wolf.

_/Well Shydan, I'm a lot like you, you see my parents died when I was young as well, but it was not the end, I went to live with some people, they kind of looked after me/_ said Harry thinking about the cupboard under the stairs. _/What would you say if I took you to someone who would care for you as much as your mother did/_ asked Harry.

Shydan looked up with hope in her big blue eyes.

_You would do that for me?_

_/Of course I would, I cant leave you here by yourself can I/ _said Harry, knowing that Ginny would love Shydan.

He then picked up the little wolf and carried him back to the camp. He then told Emmeris to look after Shydan why he went back and buried Shydan's mother with the help of his Earth Element. He then went back to the camp and started packing up his belongings, he found that Merlin had left him some Robes and other Elemental clothes. He thanked Merlin mentally for leaving him such a special gift. He then called for Taipan, they were going to fly back to England. He was going to make a quick stop at the Dursleys so he could get all his old school things and then he was going to go to Hogwarts hoping to arrive there September 1st with everybody else. However he thought he might have to stay in diagon alley for a while as it was the only start of the summer holidays. The hiding was going to be the difficult part, he didn't want anyone to recognize him before he went back, he wanted Dumbledore and maybe Hermione and Ron to be the first people to be the first people to see him.

Shydan hid behind Harry when he had called Taipan. But Harry had told him not to worry and that he was just a Guardian, he then showed Shydan all his Guardian and Animagus forms. When Harry transformed into his wolf form Shydan started running around him like he was getting ready to attack playfully. Harry played with the little cub for a while before he transformed back into his human self. He then shrunk everything except for Emmeris and Shydan and hopped on the back of Taipan.

_/Ok Taipan… Let's go/_ the Dragon than extended his wings and took flight. Harry was finally going home.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys, sorry about the long wait between each chapter but it takes a while to write each one

Also sorry about how short this chapter is but theres only so much I can write about during the summer

Anyway this will most likely be the last chapter that the story is a T, maybe a couple more but its going to require an M rating so add it to your story alerts so you see it when new chapters get added

Also please review, ive had many wonderful review and some not so wonderful so all in all I'm happy.

Many have complained Im not changing it enough but i imagine some will now be upset at how much I am changing but I dont care, its now my story

disclaimer: I dont own Harry potter

**C****hapter 5**

Harry looked up at number four privet drive. It was the middle of the night and it was very dark. He hoped they would be asleep and that he could just grab his stuff and leave. As he approached he suddenly realized, the house looked a little different to how it had been. He disregarded this thought as he thought this was probably normal considering he had been away for two years.

_Two years, god that's a long time, I hope they don't think I've left forever, _he thought suddenly.

He very carefully opened the front door and crept upstairs. He then turned the doorknob and crept inside his room, before jumping out of his skin as he realized there was already someone in his bed, a girl was in his bed. He quickly turned himself invisible, which was lucky as she jolted awake and looked up as she heard Harry jump. He quickly set to work making the room soundproof, he had to know what was going on and he expected her to do what exactly what she then did. He closed the door and then re-appeared. Right on cue, the girl opened her mouth and screamed.

"MUM!"

Harry had to shout at her to calm her down. It was then that he noticed a wand on her/his side table. She was a wizard.

"Be quiet, I'm not going to hurt you, I am just as confused as you are" he roared.

She continued to scream though so he simply silenced her so he could repeat his message. She then closed her mouth and motioned for him to let her speak again. He did so and immediately bombarded him with questions.

"Who the HELL are you? What are you doing here? Are you a Death-Eater? Who the HELL are you?

"Woh, woh, calm down. One at a time. Alright im here because I thought this was where I lived, did the Dursleys move? No im not a death eater, though I guess the Dark cloak doesn't help does it."

"Haha no, it does not. Did you mention the Dursleys? How did you know them?"

"I'm related to them, did they move house?"

"You're their relative! Didn't you hear about the attack?. They died in an explosion two years ago, a group of Death-Eaters surrounded the house blowing the entire house up. Surely you heard about Harry Potter, I mean you are a wizard right" she added chuckling as that last statement was too obvious for words.

Harry did not chuckle though, that last statement has caught his interest. "What happened to Harry Potter?" he asked nervously.  
The girl gasped, "You don't know" she whispered incredulously. "Well he died in the attack as well, wow, I thought everyone knew about that. Wait! You must have been a relative of him as well then, how on earth have you not heard."

"Well I haven't exactly been around for the last couple of years but no I'm not exactly a relative of Harry Potter" and with that he lifted up his fringe. This time it was Harry's turn to chuckle as the girls face turned into a picture perfect comic book expression of shock.

"B,b,but your dead" she said shocked.

"Evidently not, I guess the attack came pretty soon after I left if everyone thought I wasn't in the house" he said thoughtfully. "What's your name by the way?"

"Crystal" she said, still in shock.  
"Are you at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.  
"Yes, I'm actually in your year, though I transferred there from Beauxbatons are you "died". I kinda replaced you I guess which is really weird. I'm in Gryffindor and my two best friends are Hermione and Ron, Wow I never realized how weird this is, I live in your old house, am in your old school house and am friends with your old friends. Strange huh."  
"Yeh, that's weird" Harry replied.

_Sounds like I've been replaced, _He thought sadly.  
As if reading his thoughts Crystal said "don't worry, they think about you all the time, they missed you so much, especially Hermione. She still talks about you."

Harry smiled before seeing the alarm clock on the bed-side table. It really was the middle of the night.

"Shit, its so late, ill leave you to it. Guess I better go find some place to stay."  
"Don't worry, I mean come on, your bloody Harry Potter, your supposed to be dead. I still can't believe I'm talking to you. Hey, do you wanna meet somewhere sometime. I know you probably have loads to do but there's not much for me to do in the holidays and I guess we'll be hanging around at Hogwarts because of Ron and Hermione. You are coming back to Hogwarts right?"

"That sounds great," Harry replied enthusiastically, "I'm not gonna be doing anything this summer as I wasn't planning on re-appearing until Hogwarts, to Dumbledore. You kinda ruined that but it'll be nice to have someone to hang with."  
He suddenly had an idea and asked whether or not she had any parchment lying around.  
Crystal pointed to the desk in the corner of the room which had a roll of half used parchment. Harry went over, ripped a small corner of the parchment off. Then in a very quick chain of magic, enlarged the parchment into a reasonable size, ripped it into two again, transformed it into glass before tapping the glass with his hand making it glow blue briefly.

Crystal just sat there gawking as Harry performed a very difficult piece of magic as if it was nothing.  
"How did you do that" she stammered.  
"Errr, im kinda good at magic now, though I believe I missed out on a lot of school work and might need some help to catch up. Would you mind helping me a bit and in return I can teach you some cool tricks?"  
"Sounds great".

Harry chucked her one of the pieces of glass and told her that if she ever wanted to contact him then all she had to do was tap the glass, say his name and it would work as a sort of phone, except they would be able to see each other.

"Wow, that's fantastic, maybe that could be something you can teach me," She said excitedly.  
"Sure thing. Right I'm off now" and with that he turned and disappeared without a sound.

_That's strange, _Crystal thought, _he didn't make a sound when he apparated.. Ill ask him when I see him but why am I not surprised? I guess I can expect anything from him now. _She lay her head back down on the pillow and was instantly asleep.

Harry stepped into the streets of Diagon Alley. It was deserted except for a few scurrying figures on the edge of the streets. He wondered where he could possibly stay considering Tom of the Leaky Cauldron would almost certainly be asleep by now. He was just thinking about going to a muggle hotel when a wisp of wind brought him a snippet of conversation from down the street. He only caught a couple of words but the mention of Death-Eaters and My Lord were enough to get him interested.

He moved closer to the two men. Harry assumed they were death eaters because of what he had just heard and they were wearing black cloaks.

"I have the Intel for our Lord. I'm just about to get back to him, make sure no one follows me and with that he turned and walked down a side alley.

_Hmm, maybe I can test out my powers against the Voldemort's men now and even help out society a bit tonight. Azkaban gonna have two new members tonight. _He apparated down towards the other side of the alley which the man was walking down. He leant casually on the side of a wall as the man approached. As he came closer Harry straightened up and blocked the man's path.

"Get out of the way" the man spat, "Do you know who I am."

"No I don't, and I don't think you know who I am" Harry replied, "To be honest I don't really care. What I care about is that you're a death eater and that you have probably killed innocent people and furthermore you have "Intel" as you say that I don't think is going to benefit society."

The man tensed up and immediately a wand was in his hand. He sent a stunner, which surprised Harry, who had been expecting something a little more lethal but nevertheless casually battered it away with his hand, laughing mockingly, "and you call yourself a death eater. Pathetic."

The death-eater stepped back in shock. He was clearly dealing with someone much more powerful than he initially thought.  
"CRUCIO!" he shouted. Harry saw the curse coming and started to run towards the man, jumping an unnatural height over the spell as it reached him, landing right in front of the man and punched him square in the face, knocking him out. He picked him up and walked out of the alley, straight pass the other death-eater.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your doing".  
Harry smiled, _perfect, time for a little bit of showing off _he thought.

"Yes?" he said innocently.

"Why are you dragging my accomplice away. He was taking a very important document to our boss."

"Oh so you're a death eater as well then" Harry chuckled feigning ignorance. The man reacted exactly the way the other did. Wand out, except this time he started throwing a multitude of spells at Harry. Harry however decided to play with him for a bit and started to simply play with him for a bit. He dodged every spell that came his way. Unfortunately Harry's fun was brought to an end as the lights of the fight started to attract local residents who watched open-mouthed as a very large man, moved around effortlessly like a gymnast, jumping higher and moving faster than physically possible. The man becoming more and more desperate finally threw the avada kedavra curse at Harry, who had been waiting for this and quickly created a portal which when the curse entered, came out through a second portal aimed straight up at the sky. The curse disappeared into the universe.

"Uncool mate" Harry shouted and with that summoned a net in which the man became trapped. He picked up both death eaters and apparated to Azkaban where he dropped both men, stunned them both, cut their sleeves off so the dark mark was showing and lay Voldemort's plans by the side off the first man. He looked up and saw the sun was starting to rise so he headed back to Diagon Alley, with his hood up, planning on renting a room from Tom.

Later that day, Harry sat at a table in the Leaky Cauldron finishing his lunch, having slept the entire morning through. He had transformed his face into that of a feature-less blonde, one unlikely to attract any attention at all. He didn't change any physical aspects of himself considering he deemed it impossible that anyone would recognize him after his changes. Previously he had been a reasonably short scrawny teenager, now he was tall, filled out and extremely muscled, though not in the way a body builder would be, more just very toned. He was the sort of person people subconsciously stood by to let pass, almost out of fear and respect.

"Harry…Harry", Harry looked up but no-one was calling his name in the pub. Then he realized it was coming from his cloak on the table.

"Hey Crystal" Harry said smiling into the mirror, "what's up?"

"I'm bored, do you want to do something?"

"Sure, how long will it take you to get ready"

"I'm ready now if that's alright"

"Sure, ill be right there".

Harry apparated right into her bedroom, just happening to be right behind Crystal.

"Sup girl" Harry whispered cheekily into her ear, laughing as she jumped into the air. "Prat" she said chuckling punching his arm.

"How do you do that? You know apparating without making noises, we've had some lessons and the people that did it all making a loud crack, I never managed it but my 17th isn't till the day before school starts and so who knows, I should be fine, I am going to take it during next term with the oldest sixth years."

"I'll tell you but not here ok" and with that he grabbed her arm and they disappeared.

They re-appeared on top of Ayer's rock which Harry looked around fondly.

Crystal stood up and asked where they were. Harry told her it was Ayer's Rock, where he had trained.

"I'm going to tell you everything but it's a bloody long story and quite unbelievable so if you could save any questions for the end and I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to swear not to tell anyone of any of this without my discretion" he asked seriously.

"Of course I won't tell anyone" Crystal replied honestly.

"Good, so here goes…

Harry spent most of the day telling her about Merlin, their start, training and travels. He left nothing out except the name of his staff and the dream with Hermione. By the end of it Crystal's mouth was actually hanging open but she believed him.

He couldn't believe it. "You believe me?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah" she said matter of factly, "You have no reason to lie, it mostly makes sense even if it is amazing and the stories your friends have told me, well its kinda hard to not take your word for anything."

After their talk Harry whisked them away to the coast of Australia to explore Sydney. This was a new experience for both of them and they enjoyed it immensely, doing many of the typically touristy things such as visiting the famous opera house.

Over the course of the summer Harry spent almost every day with Crystal, teaching her various simple tricks and spells that would help her in the coming war. He did not lie to her about the need for fighting and was surprised it hadn't started yet. He asked her about Voldemort and what had happened while he was away but she did not have much to tell him. She believed he was back as Ron and Hermione had convinced her and many people had been convinced by Harry's death but many were still unsure as the number of strange deaths has not increased much and sightings of Voldemort were far and few (although recently they had begun to increase).

It seems I returned at just about the right time Harry thought, Merlin sure knew what he was doing.

Crystal in return drew up a list of spells and potions that they had learnt over the past few years and Harry began to learn the few spells and many potions he hadn't learnt with Merlin. He could produce most of the spells through a variation of his own magic in someday or by simply willing it and so these were easy to learn as he only needed to memorize the words. However there were a few spells that still took some time (though they were mostly worthless). There were many potions he needed to learn for Hogwarts though as Merlin had only taught him the various healing potions and in this area he had a lot to catch up. Luckily this was Crystal's area of expertise and she was the only person in Hogwarts that could beat Hermione at a subject (apart from Divination and defense against the dark arts when Harry had still been there) and as Harry had matured considerably over the past few years he made considerable progress. By the end of the summer he was still no way near Crystal or even Hermione's standard but he could brew many acceptable potions (which Crystal considered amazing as he had had to learn so much) and a few perfect ones.

Most of the summer had been spent talking though and Harry and Crystal had become very good friends and were on the verge of becoming more than that. Crystal had told Harry had all about her years at Hogwarts and her friendship with Ron and Hermione. However she held off telling Harry something until the end of the summer but decided she had to tell him before he found out himself.

"Ron and Hermione have started going out...at the start of the last term" she said nervously.

Harry's head spun round to look at her. He was quiet for a moment before collecting himself and saying,

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, I knew Ron had begun to like her and their a good pair. I'm happy for them" he said smiling, although Crystal could tell that his eyes showed sadness as well as happiness for his two friends.

"I know you like her" Crystal said carefully, with a tint of sadness in her voice, she had began to have feelings for Harry and had hoped they might be able to have something but that hope seemed to have been dashed by Harry's eyes.

"I know you know, guess I'm going to have to hide it better when I go back. To be honest I think I love her, she was always there for me whenever I needed someone. Even when I was horrible to her over a stupid broomstick. I will never forgive myself for that. I will never do anything to harm their relationship though; I love both of them too much for that.

However whoever said there was only one girl for me," he said cheekily nudging crystal in the ribs, winking at her, causing her to laugh and blush at the same time.

_I guess I though too soon_, thought crystal looking over at him_, goddamn he's sexy_. This time they were in a little park near Privet Drive which had become their main meeting place over the summer. He had only taken her to Australia once (as really Harry had wanted to go back just once, to the place where it had all begun for him, which now felt like an age away) and they had been to a few other places around the world, including a few of Crystals requests such as Paris and New York. It had been Crystals best ever summer as she considered herself the luckiest girl in the world with the opportunities Harry had given her. It had been the same for Harry, as the summer had been unusually special for him ad apart from with Merlin, they had mostly been spent slaving away at Privet Drive.

Harry had also shown her his animagus forms, guardians and newly found friends and at the moment Shydan the wolf cub was playfully nipping at their feet as thy lay on the slide, looking up at the amazingly blue sky. England was yet again in another heat wave and the temperatures were soaring. Emmeris soared over them gracefully before landing at the top of the slide.

_I prefer the mountain air, _he said grumbling in Harry's ear.

_You know you can go whenever you want to_, Harry thought back.

_No I need to be here_, Emmeris said, _and I enjoy both of your company_. He then he then hopped down the slide to Crystal who scratched her feathers affectionately.

"You should feel very privileged" Harry told Crystal. "It's very rare that a Phoenix will allow itself to be touched".

_But it feels so good_, Emmeris thought out loud causing Harry to laugh.

"I can't believe this summer's over, its almost made me want to not go back to Hogwarts" Crystal said laughing.

"Almost but never enough, at least for me. Nothing could stop me going back there. It gave me my first friend and my first home" Harry said smiling.

"Alright I better get going, see you at Hogwarts." Harry said, standing up and Shydan jumped into Harry's backpack with his head sticking out. Harry then chucked his backpack on.

"Where are you going?" Crystal asked.

"Well I can't take the train can I? No-ones gonna believe I'm a first year and so people are going to ask questions even with a glamour charm. Anyway I thought it would be a good way to test my real fitness" he said mysteriously.

"Why, how are you getting to Hogwarts" Crystal asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well I'm gonna run aren't I, look out for me, I'll be keeping close to the track" Harry said winking.

"Your not serious?" Crystal asked.

"Of course I am," Harry said smiling and with that he turned and ran off at an inhuman speed through the park with Shydan yapping his head off in joy.

Crystal then stood up chuckling; shaking her head at what her new found friend could manage, before heading off back to her home to get ready for school. Her birthday was the next day and then school the next day and she didn't really want to spend her birthday packing. When she got back to her room she found a small package waiting for her.

Happy birthday for tomorrow it said on the top in Harry's scrawly handwriting. She decided to open it the next day and put it in the corner with the rest of her presents, before opening her cupboard and pulling out a whole load of clothes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**Just a quick note to say that although this chapter was a lot shorter than normal, a tiny 1600 :O lol I think the chapters will be getting in general shorter, for two reasons**

**Number 1: They will come out a lot quicker as I have to write less and so find it easier to get it all out**

**Number 2: I'm now writing the majority of each chapter on my ipod as it makes me able to write when im bored and have the time, ie the bath/train etc so I apologize for all grammatical errors that have come as a result**

**If you hate the shorter chapters and would rather have a much less frequent, massive chapter (like 10000 words) then review with your pleas and I may listen to them**

**Peace out and I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**Oh and lastly another benefit (or you may see it as a detriment) now that I am writing on my ipod and my story is getting pretty different, it means that it is now my own material, not copy and pasted or stolen etc etc although if I need inspiration I may still write flying eagles work from time to time because its such an epic story**

* * *

It was 10:15 am on September the 1st and Harry was pacing quickly through the English countryside towards Scotland. Although he had left Crystal two days previously he had only really set off in the early hours of the current morning. In the time before that he had made his way to the edge of London, found a cheap hotel to stay in and started preparing himself for the run.

He had not let himself get out of shape during the summer as every morning he had still got up early every morning to run and work out but nothing like what he was about to embark on. He was a little worried because he had only done something like this a few times with Merlin but Harry thought it was a great way to test himself before school. The night before he had stuffed himself full of carbohydrates and gone to sleep at around 6pm. He then woke up at around 1:30 and set off soon after.

Now as he was passing through lush fields of green, keeping close to the Hogwarts rail track he thought of how everyone would be meeting up for the first time in a summer and how much he wished he was going to be on that train.

"It's so good to see you Ron," Hermione said running up to Ron on platform 9 an 3/4 kissing him squarely on the lips.

"I missed you so much". Ron had grown to a lanky six foot three but nevertheless was still good looking and Hermione had become the envy of many of the Hogwarts girls. In effect they were the dream couple of Hogwarts as Hermione was even more revered by the boys than Ron by the girls, having grown into a spectacularly good looking young adult. She stood tall for a woman at 5'10 and her hair had matured from bushy to long and wavy. She also had an amazing figure and was lusted after by the boys of Hogwarts second probably only to one of her best friends, Crystal and although there was no official list and a few others may have challenged the two.

"I missed you too Mione, you look amazing" Ron said awestruck at his luck, looking at Hermione in her muggle clothes.

"I wish your parents would let you have an owl, pig could only do so much".

"I know" Hermione said wistfully, "but the neighbors would find it strange".

"Ron, Hermione!" Crystal shouted fighting her way through the crowd on the platform and giving them a hug each.

"How are you guys?"

"We're good" Hermione replied," How was your summer?"

"Nothing really happened but we're going back to Hogwarts. This years going to be amazing" Crystal said excitedly.

"You think?" Ron asked.

"I know, trust me" Crystal said with a glint in her eye.

They boarded the train still chatting about their holidays, and soon the train was off and they were travelling through the countryside towards Scotland.

Throughout the journey Hermione and Ron sat snuggled up together on the same bench while Crystal sat opposite them next to the window. She was confusing the pair by constantly looking out the window and she generally looked more excited that normally expected, especially considering Voldemort was becoming more active and this year was likely to become more depressing than normal.

When they pointed this out to her ad asked her what was so interesting outside, she jerked away from the window and sheepishly shrugged her shoulders. After that she became more relaxed but Hermione noted that her eyes still flitted to the window every so often.

After about six hours of the train ride with only a couple hours left, a great shout came up from some of the surrounding cabins. A figure dressed in a green/emerald cloak was running at an inhuman speed alongside the train, and although the hood of the cloak still covered his face, he was looking at the train. Crystal sat up quickly from her seat and looked intently at Harry running. She was of course the only one who knew it was Harry and for some reason she thought seeing him would be special but it in fact made it less so for her since it was not a surprise or unexpected and she sat back disappointedly. She continued to look outside but knew Harry would soon be left behind. He was fast but the train was faster and their carriage had already overtaken him. It was at this point that Crystal felt the train start going over the bridge, which allowed the train to pass over the great valley and drop below. Crystal looked out to see how Harry would handle it but while he was still running fast, he was looking only at the Hogwarts express, somewhat fondly Crystal thought and had not seen the crevasse.

_Oh shit_, Crystal thought.

She quickly opened the tiny hatch at the top of the window and pressing her mouth to it shouted out through the gap,

"Watch Out!"

This woke Harry from his reminiscence and he launched himself into the air, jumping a good 20 metres over the crevasse landing feather weight on the other side.

Thank you Crystal, Harry thought even though he would have been fine if he had fallen due to his power over the elements.

The train had gone into shock at what they had just seen.

"What the f-" Ron started before he was cut off be Hermione.

"Ron!" she said briskly, "but I wonder how he/she did that."

"Cmon Hermione, I know women are just as good at men at things, Better in lots of cases but you can't pretend you think that's a girl" Ron said incredulously.

"I guess not" Hermione chuckled, "at least not much of a girl".

Soon the train had left Harry in it wake and was hurtling ever closer to Hogwarts.

"Come on guys, we'd better get changed" Crystal pointed out as soon as Harry had become nothing but a dot and the entire train slowly drew away from the windows.

"We're getting closer or at least it's getting darker outside" and with that Ron left to give the girls some privacy.

As Ron walked down the corridor to the guys' compartment of Dean, Neville and Seamus, he noticed there was still however an obvious air of excitement at the strange start to the year and all around people were still gossiping over the running man. Soon it became abundantly clear to the Hogwarts rumour mills that this was in fact the new defence against the dark arts teacher since the previous one had gone missing.

Upon entering he saw the guys were still unchanged and Luna Lovegood was with them, sitting next to Neville with her head on his chest. She had become good friends with all of them over the past year once she and Neville had started dating.

"Hey guys, I was wondering whether you wanted to get changed now considering we're getting closer. If you want some guy free space Luna, I just left Hermione and Crystal a few compartments back towards the back of the train."

"Thanks Ron" Luna said in her dream voice, gliding out of the cabin, Neville staring after her.

"Can you believe it guys, its our last year at Hogwarts, this is weird isn't it" Ron said to other three.

"I know but it's awesome isn't it" Seamus said brightly, "Our turn to rule the school".

"Yeah I just wish Harry was here to rule it with us" Rob said with a sad smile. The mood darkened in the compartment for a few moments as the absence of one green eyed boy hit home but rather than let it ruin the joy of being at the top, they moved onto more enjoyable topics such as Ron's appointment as quidditch captain after Katie Bell graduated last year and the side had missed out on the trophy by just 40 points.

This brightened the mood of the cabin although it still made Ron think of Harry and how the team needed him badly. Creevey the last years seeker had been extremely average and had only caught one snitch in the three games despite the chasers amazing efforts.

Soon their robes were on and Luna came back, accompanied by Hermione, Crystal, Lavender and Parvati and soon the compartment had become a friendly but crowded final year Gryffindor compartment.

Eventually the train came to a stop in Hogsmeade and the Gryffindor seventh years got out and found two of the invisibly drawn carts that would take them to Hogwarts. Chatting away, the Gryffindors let themselves be taken to what would undoubtedly be their most exciting year yet.

An hour or so later, the boys looked on with glee as did Crystal when the sorting ended and the food began to appear on the golden plates in front of them. All round them people started to shovel copious amounts of food onto their plates. Crystal and the boys started eating ferociously and while Crystal did not scoff food like the boys, she was muted by the food and ate quickly while the other girls looked on in jealousy.

"How do you eat so much and stay so thin" Lavender asked enviously.

It would Have taken Crystal a minute, her mouth was full of potato, to reply so she just shrugged happily and piled some sausages onto her plate.

"It's unfair" Hermione said to the other two who nodded in agreement. Unbeknownst to the school, at this point in time a hooded man was walking up the stone steps to the main gates of Hogwarts.

"I'm back" he said smiling at his first ever home.

* * *

**I reckon this next chapter is gonna be fun :) reunion time **


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walked slowly up the stone steps towards the gates of Hogwarts drinking in his surroundings. It felt so good to be home.

Right time to see if Merlin was right and that elemental apparition is not affected by anti apparition boundaries, he thought already knowing that Merlin would of course be right.

He turned, his cloak swishing in a classic way, as he disappeared and re-appeared the other side of the gates.

Harry laughed, such the feeling of ectasy was at him being home. He knew he had to be responsible but he couldn't help but love his powers and would probably do a bit of showing off if the chance arose.

Harry strode towards the main entrance doors, the happy smile now permanently plastered on his face.

Hermione, Ron and Crystal were now happily tucking their way into their food, having cheered their new Gryffindors all the way to their seats, when Crystal thought she noticed a flash of green outside the window. Knowingly she stood up and with a quick excuse to Ron and Hermione she walked out the hall.

Harry open the doors, jumping with a surprise when Crystal was standing there laughing.

"How on earth did you do those last miles so quickly, considering you've been running for a couple of days. Oh and nice jump by the way."

"Haha, thanks and actually I only set off this morning to be honest." Harry said chuckling

"Bloody hell that was quick then" Crystal said.

"Yeah well if you know how to channel it then your magic can aide you, though perhaps mine does more and I need it less" Harry said winking.

"Shut up you idiot" Crystal said, hitting his arm playfully.

"Anyway I decided I'm gonna take Dumbledore to Gryffindor tower so if you want to you can head up there, give the old man a bit of a surprise" Harry said now winking again.

Crystal laughed and nodded again before turning and walking up the many flights of stairs.

Harry put his hood back up and took a breath before preparing himself to face Dumbledore. He strode confidently to the doors and pushed them open with a loud bang.

Dumbledore was just about to take a large mouthful of his favourite pudding, treacle tart when the doors opened with a loud bang revealing a green cloaked man. His first instinct was death eater and his wand was immediately in his hand but by then his brain had registered that the cloak was green.

Doesn't mean he isn't dangerous though, he thought.

"Reveal Yourself" Dumbledore roared at Harry.

"Aww, and I was hoping you would remember me" outcame Harry's low but still vaguely familiar voice to a few in the great hall.

_Not a good enough answer,_ thought Dumbledore and suddenly a flash of blue light was flying towards Harry causing many students to gasp.

Harry immediately brought out his hand and caught the blue spell. It turned into a ball shape in his hand.

_And the showing off begins_, Harry thought,_ I thought I was going to be able to resist longer than that, oh well I've already started, might aswell carry on._

He squeezed his hand and the blue ball seemingly into nothingness.

Dumbledore's eyes widened in surprised.  
Harry walked slowly up to Dumbledore who stood still sensing a power greater than his own. When Harry reached him, he whispered to Dumbledore,

"Tell your students that I'm an old friend. We need to talk, I'm not an enemy, I swear." Harry whispered in Dumbledore's ears.

Dumbledore made the announcement before motioning for Harry to follow him. Harry shook his head, went up to Dumbledore, grabbed his arm and they both disappeared.  
After that the hall burst into conversation about who the stranger was and what he was here for. Many thought he might be the new defense against the dark arts teacher, considering there was no new teacher at the table. However the astute among the student thought this was unlikely as Dumbledore had clearly not been expecting him.

As they appeared in the Gryffindor common room, Dumbledore stood there flabbergasted.  
"How on earth did you do that" he gasped "and that didn't feel normal"

"We'll get to that later, now it's more important that you know who I am" Harry said lifting his hand up to remove the hood and the coloured strands of hair that now covered his scar.

At that moment, the portrait opened and Crystal walked in.

"Hey Harry" she said nonchalantly walking over to an armchair by the fire facing the pair and sat down.

"Well I guess she gave you your answer Professor, I'm sorry it's been so long but I'm back" and Harry lifted his hood and drew back the strands of hair revealing his scar.

It took a moment for the recognition to take place but then it all happened for Dumbledore. He knew where he remembered that voice. It was Harry.  
He staggered backwards, clutching onto the table behind him.

"Harry" his voice came out raspy.

"Harry, is that really you" his voice overcome with emotion, tears now streaming down his face.

He hobbled forwards and clutched Harry into a hug.

"How, how" he was now crying, whispering over and over again.

Harry smiled, "Yes sir, it's me".

He looked over at Crystal, he had not expected his old professor to react this way, he had expected shock but as he now expected Crystal was now squirming, clearly uncomfortable. Harry may not have got a funny response from his professor but his friend was certainly being funny.

I'm sorry, he mouthed at her.

"Sir you need to get back to the feast, but we also need to talk," Harry said.

"Okay m'boy, tomorrow then?"

"Of course sir" Harry replied, "I'll take you down again but this to the chamber behind your table. Would you be so kind to ask the Gryffindor seventh years and Ginny Weasley to come to the chamber once you come back to the Great Hall. Then once their through and out of earshot you are welcome to tell Hogwarts I'm back."

Dumbledore nodded and Harry grabbed his arm again and they disappeared. Once down, Dumbledore grabbed Harry into a hug once more.

"I still can't believe it" he said almost chuckling "and yet somehow I do."

He then turned and away to the Great Hall and Harry turned to face the fire, contemplating what to do.

He heard the door open behind him and the sound of almost ten pairs of feet come shuffling in behind him. Harry was still wearing his dark green cloak and this combined with his large broad figure made for quite an intimidating figure.

To Harry's surprise it was Neville that first spoke. Clearly he had matured and overcome his nerves over the years.

"err Mister, what do you want" he sounded slightly scared and nervous but he was the only one brave enough to speak.

"I want to speak to you separately but in groups. Can Ron and Hermione come with me." Harry said, disguising his voice slightly knowing that although his voice was much deeper, it was still his voice.

They followed Harry into the side chamber where there were a couple of chairs. He motioned for them to take a seat still facing away from them. Both Hermione and Ron sat down, next to each other. Harry however remained standing studying a painting of two witches having a duel. The witches took offence to this and started firing spells at him. He laughed.

Ron coughed to remind him they were still there.

"Sorry, okay I have no idea how to do this but I ask that you not interrupt me till the end. A couple of years ago I was taken away, essentially recruited, by a man for training. In doing so I sacrificed a lot but I knew it had to be done. I feared for my friends and hoped they would understand that I had not run away, that I needed them badly. This essentially is what I sacrificed. I have come back to them but before I came back I found out that my friends thought I was dead. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry guys, I don't regret leaving but I am sorry".

He turned to face them and took off his hood. In the years he had been away Harry had grown a huge amount and become much more muscular but he was still undoubtedly Harry. He still had the same unruly hair with the colour bands of hair the only change, the same face only a little aged and hardened and of course he still had exactly the same, brilliant and gleaming set of green eyes, exactly the same as Lily Potter.

They both gasped and sat in their chairs in shock, neither believing their eyes. Ron was the first to react. He stood up.

"Harry?" he said weakly.

Harry nodded before being pushed back into the wall he was standing near, such was the force of his hug. Harry had never seen Ron cry before just like the headmaster but tears were visibly streaming down his face. Harry hugged back just as fiercely, tears now streaming down his face aswell.

"You bastard, where the fuck have you been" Ron choked out.

"I'll explain another time" Harry replied. He then turned to Hermione who had now started to react. He raised his arms, hoping too for a hug. Instead though Hermione walked straight up to him and slapped him hard around the face, really hard. Despite his training and very high threshold for pain, this still hurt Harry and he put a hand to his face in pain.

"Fucking hell Hermione, you can hit when you want to can't you." Harry said painfully.

"Do you have any idea what we went through when we thought you died, it was so painful, for everyone!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I really am but I wasn't al..." the rest of apology was cut out as the breath was once again knocked out of him though this time by a hug. Even more bone-crushing than Rons. She too was now visibly sobbing and Ron then joined the hug and they were back. The trio.

Harry briefly then told them what had happened that night of the attack on privet drive and how he was taken away by a stranger. He told them very little however promising them the full story the next day, when he had more time.

He then went through similar processes with the other Gryffindors, Neville and Ginny first and then the others, although slightly less emotional than the first reunion.

Meanwhile, in a similar way to much of the reactions in the chamber, the great hall had gone into a shocked silence, teachers and students alike as Dumbledore had just announced his news.

"He is probably going to want to eat some food so please don't stare at him too much or make him feel uncomfortable. He is a student like the rest of you."

Sure enough, the Gryffindors soon trooped back into the hall, shocked but smiling still and they sat back at their table, Harry walking with them. Despite Dumbledore's request, every single head was craning to look a Harry, many standing up to get a better look at the boy who just wouldn't die.

Harry didn't mind, he had expected this and all he was doing was concentrating on eating his food. He himself was a good cook and Merlin had been no slouch but no one could do it quite like the house elves on feast days and after his run, Harry was starving. While most of the students had been done with pudding, the main course food appeared in front of Harry who quickly began to devour the food quickly.

"Honestly Harry, that is disgusting" Hermione made a noise of disgust. He couldn't help but laugh, he knew things wouldn't be the same for a while and they had a lot to catch up on but right in that second it had felt like old times and it felt so good.

He turned to look at Ron and Hermione.

"It's good to be back" his smile so large it took up most of his face. 

* * *

Whew, done with that chapter, again sorry for being so long and I promised shorter, more chapters but the truth is that might not happen. This was all done on my iPod so I have no idea how long it is but I feel like this was reasonably long and so there's my excuse for the wait.

Please review, everytime I get one I get a little smile. The feedback so far has been amazing and the number of alerts and favourites I'm getting has been staggering. Anyway if you enjoyed the story, please do story alert it because the rating might change to M soon.

Love you guys


	8. Authors Note

So...

Clearly I have some explaining to do: Its been more than an entire year since I uploaded a full chapter of this story and for that I apologize.

I dont have any proper excuses, the truth is I've just been lazy and only written randomly (most of the chapter I wrote last night with no internet).

I advise going back and reading more of the story before this chapter but I have no right to tell anyone what to do after how long I have taken to write this story.

Furthermore, its not a chapter I'm proud of and you may agree with that but the important part of it is to tell you that the story remains alive and if your patient, we may get somewhere.

Although I'm definitely not promising new chapters soon, my interest in writing stories is not what it once was and while I still enjoy it and will do it, updates will be random so dont hold me to anything.

Again, sorry about the wait, hopefully it wont be nearly as long but who knows...

ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 8**

Harry stared up at the ceiling of his four-poster bed thinking how nice it was to be back at school lying in a comfortable bed. He had become used to lying on the hard ground and had become used to it. He even felt comfortable on the ground but this was just something else and it felt so good. He looked at the watch Merlin had made for him after he had completed his training in Indonesia. It had just turned 5am and Harry, despite enjoying the comforts of his bed, was not going to let his routine be affected and so he got up, transfigured his bedclothes into a light running outfit and headed silently out of Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady grumbled as Harry climbed out of the portrait hole but called out at his retreating figure as she woke up and saw Harry  
"Its good to have you back my dear, Hogwarts was a lot less interesting without you around".

Harry turned round and smiled at her,  
"I'm glad you missed me, the feelings are totally reciprocated" he said, winking. The fat lady giggled and waved him off before dozing back off into a light slumber. He ran down the steps, drinking in the sights of the castle around him and the many portraits, statues and suits of armour that surrounded him on all sides. The few paintings whose occupants had woken up, waved and shouted words of greeting at Harry excitedly as he passed and as he passed down the flights of stairs and through the castle's halls, a warmth spread through Harry's body, it seemed the castle had missed him too.

Harry stepped out from the entrance halls' doors onto the grass and broke into a jog. He had thought out a route through the grounds that he could run each day that would take him round the greenhouses, down to the quidditch pitch, onto and around the lake along the edge of the forest and then to the edge of the grounds and around the castle back to the front door. It wasn't quite the same distance that Harry was accustomed to with Merlin but the Hogwarts grounds were incredibly expansive and this would be a credible start to the day. He figured he could make up the rest in the quidditch pitch near the start of his run, doing some warm up exercises and other things such as running up and down the steps of the stands and exercises such as sit up and press ups on the pitch itself. The plan wasn't perfect but he knew that he could fine-tune it as time went on.

Today however he wanted to take a nostalgic route, purely spontaneous that would end at Hagrid's cabin. He set off at a gentle pace (a sprint for most people) towards the quidditch pitch and figured it probably wouldn't be too different to his eventual route. He reached the quidditch pitch and entered, his face shining with the brilliant memories etched on his face. He had never felt so at home on a broomstick and this was probably the first place that he had felt true joy, catching that first snitch. He summoned his ice broom and hopped on, enjoying the wind flying through his hair as he took off into the sky. He loved his ice broom and was one of the few possessions that really connected him to Merlin and he would never get rid of it but he wanted to play quidditch again and felt it would be unfair to others at tryouts if he used it. Harry decided to put in an order for a firebolt, another broom he had loved and although he knew that there would probably be a new better broom out, the firebolt had been his broom and that should be the one he should fly on.

He was really looking forward to Quidditch. He hadn't played since the game in Australia and there was nothing quite like a good grudge match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. He began to do some ridiculous stunts that he knew only could be performed on a broom like the ice broom. It reacted to his touch and thoughts so that even when he would jump off it, it would carry on and go where he wanted it to go. He raced towards the hoops at the Lake end of the stadium and as he approached, stood up on the handle of the broomstick and gracefully dived headfirst through the centre hoop, landing on his broom once more coming out of the dive in a flip. Without actual Quidditch during his training, Harry had perfected many such stunts when he flew on his broom as even the exhilarating feeling off flying could become repetitive after a while.

He flew back to the ground and started on his exercises. He had so far been very relaxed since arriving at Hogwarts and was determined not to slack. Merlin had told him that Voldemort had been training and that even with his newfound powers, there was no guarantee Harry would win a duel. The problem with magic is if one had no restrictions on how to use it then it could become very destructive indeed, which gave the dark side of magic a distinct advantage over the light. After a couple of hours of intense exercise, Harry decided to call it a morning and headed in to change for the rest of the day.

As he approached the staircase to the male dormitories of Gryffindor tower, Harry was alarmed to hear panicked voices shouting to each other up the stairs.  
"What's going on guys?" he asked as he ran into his dorm.  
"Oh thank god," Ron said, sighing in relief and laying down on his bed. "When we woke up you were gone and you haven't been back for an hour, we were just starting to get worried. We thought maybe you'd, well, left again."  
Harry felt awful, they still had no idea what had happened the last couple of years and thought he might leave again.  
"Guys, I know I left once but I promise now that I won't leave again, at least not like last time, not without telling you where I'm going or why. It may take a while but I really need you guys to trust me again. I know you're all completely different people and its not the same as before but no matter how much I've changed, I'm still pretty much just Harry and I'll tell you everything that happened to me if you tell me what I've missed the past two years."

"Harry, of course we trust you, we're just a little confused right and we're worried about you. You're right, we've all changed a lot and we were just worried something had happened we didn't know about. It's not the same right now but I'm sure if you're the same person then it won't be long till it is." Ron said as Neville, Seamus and Dean all nodded their heads in approval of Ron's words.

"Thanks guys, and I will tell you everything but right now, I need a shower."

After they were done getting ready, they headed down the stairs to meet Hermione and the girls, all of whom met Harry with a hug and they headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. All through breakfast, people came up to Harry to welcome him back, including most of the Professors (Hagrid soaked Harry in his massive tears) as well as many of his year group. The group chatted amicably for most of breakfast until Hermione finally burst out,  
"Harry look, its great that you're back but I think we all agree that we have to know what happened to you. Please can you tell us?"  
"Don't worry, I'm going to tell you but just not right now, not over breakfast."  
"But then when?"  
"How about this afternoon, after lessons? By the lake at four? You should all come."  
They all nodded enthusiastically at this and once again the conversation dissolved into idle chat.

By the time the first lesson, which was transfiguration, had arrived, Harry was actually feeling quite nervous. He knew that he understood magic much more than before and learning spells should be no problem but he was so used to using magic in another way that he was worried that he might be a bit rusty and struggle with normal spells. In reality it did not matter much since he could perform the magic but he still wanted to do well in class.

"Today class we will be moving on from the end of last year's work. Today I will be asking you to transfigure the book on each of your desks into a dog, more specifically a Labrador in the shape of the one in your textbook. Please use the textbook to learn the necessary wand movements and incantation and 10 points will be awarded to anyone who correctly performs the spell wordlessly by the end of the hour," Professor McGonagall said, ending her usual monologue.

Harry took out his textbook and turned to the correct page and began to study the spell required for such a spell. As with the magic Harry had learnt, the spell required will to make it work properly as the spell was not specific to what transfiguration would take place and so the end result had to be clear in the wizard's mind which made Harry feel better. He summoned his staff in its wand form, which itself felt strange since it had been so long since he had used it to cast a spell and mastering the technique and pronunciation of the spell took most of the class by which time, about half the class had gone someway to achieving the spell with Hermione and a few others having even achieved it. When he finally stood up to attempt it, Professor McGonagall made her way over to stand behind him, clearly interested.  
"Inamifigur," Harry exclaimed. The book rose up into the air and then fell back down again. Harry's shoulders slumped.  
"What did I do wrong Professor?" Harry asked as he turned around.  
She looked surprised, disappointed even but quickly composed herself and described the slight error in pronunciation of the spell and advised slightly more of a flick at the end of the spell.

"You expected more didn't you Professor?" Harry asked.  
"Well I know you've been training and I guess I just expected you to know all of this already" she explained quickly, "But its no matter Mr Potter, that wasn't a bad first effort and I'm sure you'll have it in no time."

Harry turned back to the book and having made the adjustments, managed to use the spell correctly on his second go.  
"See there you go Harry, that was indeed very good work," she said, turning to move onto another student.

"I'm sorry if you feel let down Professor but don't worry, I am capable of this magic, I just learnt it in a slightly different way to the normal taught method which I'm afraid I have to catch up on now" Harry said as she turned. He then snapped his fingers and every single desk, chair and book turned into a Labrador puppy resulting in chaos in the classroom as the puppies ran amok. Harry snapped his fingers again and the puppies were transfigured back into their original form.  
McGonagall wheeled around in shock to face Harry. She then smiled and said,  
"Well I guess I was wrong to be worried, it seems your time certainly wasn't wasted in the slightest and I look forward to hearing about it. Oh and ten points to Gryffindor for performing the spell wordlessly".

"Four o'clock cant come soon enough mate," Ron whispered, leaning over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, well isn't this a surprise. I just checked and this story was last updated in November 2011! If there's an award for the worst author on fan fiction I'm pretty sure id be nominated for it. **

**TBH i never actually gave up on fan fiction or this story, I just lost the patience and time for writing. I did always want to come back to this story though. Unfortunately I haven't been able to pay for it with a long chapter because I wanted to get one out to try and motivate a proper comeback for the story I guess…I'm rambling.**

**I can't believe the attention this story has had! Its unbelievable, I realise 80 reviews isn't that many but I'm staggered by the amounts of favourites, alerts and views this has had, its actually ridiculous. I guess thats part of what inspired me to start writing again.  
**

**Anyway because its been so long I decided to read the other chapters to get in touch with the story again and I noticed quite a few errors which I want to clear up now. So Harry's earth animagi form is a Unicorn not a lion and his earth guarding is a lion not a sphinx, just the way I prefer it to be honest. I'm sure there are others but those two were the ones that really stood out as just plain dumb by me.**

** Anyway I'm sorry again for being such a useless writer but I hope you enjoy it and please review etc although I completely understand if you don't, I hardly deserve it :(**

**Also, anyone that wants to get involved with the story, betaing, story ideas and the like, I would love you're cooperation and input. Thanks!**

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Harry, he attended all of his classes and just as in transfiguration, performed fairly averagely when it came to the taught method but found that he could improvise a method for all the spells he was taught in the other classes. Potions turned out to be a real struggle but he was helped by the fact that they worked in pairs and he was joined by Crystal for the class.

Harry couldn't have been happier to be back, the smile never left his face and it was truly genuine but every time he saw Hermione and Ron holdings hand, a twinge of regret ran through him and he wondered what would have happened if he had never left. He also knew that Crystal had seen a couple of his glances at Ron and Hermione with a bit of jealousy as well. He liked Crystal and he couldn't deny how beautiful she was but he didn't think it would be easy to get over Hermione, he may have been away for two years but he had never stopped loving Ron and Hermione (in different ways it must be said). Then again, he was still a 17 year old boy despite his maturity and he felt he had to get over Hermione, maybe in time he could give relationships with other people a go.

When the seventh years lessons finally ended for the day, Harry told his friends to meet him down by the lake, he just wanted to go get a few more people. First he apparated right outside Hagrid's cabin. He had seen Hagrid in the great hall but they hadn't had a proper chance to catch up and so Harry wanted Hagrid to be there for his story. When he had extracted himself from Hagrid's monstrous hugs and many offers of tea and cakes, Harry apparated back to the castle and ran towards Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle guarding it didn't even wait for a password and lept straight aside to let him in, clearly it had been told to do so.

Once again, Harry explained that he was going to tell his story down by the lake and he wanted Dumbledore to be there when he did. He then took Dumbledore's arm and whisked them both away down to the lake. The others still weren't there yet so Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked him what had been happening with Voldemort over the previous two years.

Dumbledore explained that there really had been very little action from Voldemort and this worried him in itself, he thought that Voldemort must be planning a big offensive against the Wizarding World or something. He also told Harry about the reconstruction of the Order of the Phoenix and its past.

"I know I am still just a student but I have become much more powerful and I would like to be included in Order meetings and hear the news and stuff. I could be very helpful with missions as well" he added. "Finally, what I am about to tell you is quite personal and I want it to remain a secret to most people, you can tell some of the professors who you trust the most but not Snape."

Harry saw that Dumbledore was about to argue, "I know you trust him implicitly but he is too connected to Voldemort to know this, I would be worried about Voldemort finding out regardless."  
Dumbledore saw that it would be pointless to argue and let the matter pass, "I promise I will only tell Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout".

Harry thanked his professor just as the rest of his friends were arriving. For the next three hours Harry told them the tale of his years away. He condensed a lot of it and left out a few details such as the name of his staff but for the most part, told them everything. The crowd of listeners hardly said a word during the tale, so engrossed were they with the exception of Hermione who exclaimed that she had been right when Harry told them of his trip to the quidditch stadium and his first experience of professional quidditch.

By the end of it they were all stunned into silence. For a while they all tried to just comprehend what they had heard, then Neville asked if they could see his guardians and animagus forms. Harry happily agreed, not minding another chance to show off and quickly transformed into the eagle, followed by the unicorn, then into a seal before finally transforming into the wolf and as he did so he blew some fire from his mouth into the air. This resulted in a lot of gasps from the seventh years. The wolf had quickly become Harry's favourite animagus form as he loved playing with fire and he thought that the wolf was very beautiful, rivalling even the unicorn. Then he introduced Blaze the phoenix, Tallis the lion, Lockyer the dolphin and Taipan the dragon bringing them out of his staff each in turn. When he introduced Taipan, a few people even screamed which caused Harry to laugh.

"Don't worry guys, he wouldn't hurt a fly, at least not unless I asked him to" Harry said chuckling. Once Taipan had gone back into the staff, they walked back up to the castle together and the teenagers never stopped bombarding him with questions, which he tried to answer as best he could although he tried to avoid questions about how powerful he was, he still wanted to be like the rest of his friends and didn't want them regarding him different, or more so than he knew they already would.


End file.
